<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Buck You Okay? by OldschoolgirlXx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551255">Buck You Okay?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldschoolgirlXx/pseuds/OldschoolgirlXx'>OldschoolgirlXx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Bobby Nash Being a Dad, Collapsed lung, Head Injury, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Originally on FanFiction.net, Passing Out, Seizures, Soft Eddie Diaz, Surgery, Undressing Each Other, Vomiting, Worried Bobby Nash, Worried Eddie Diaz, body injuries, needle decompression, not in that way get your out the gutter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:16:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldschoolgirlXx/pseuds/OldschoolgirlXx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Buck and Eddie, got out of a collapsed building, they took the patient they rescued to the ambulance and got them situated. Eddie knows something isn't right, but he just can't put his finger on it. It then dawned on him, Buck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Buck and Diaz, get out of a collapsed building, they take the patient they rescued to the ambulance and get them situated. Diaz knows something isn't right, but he just can't put his finger on it. It than dawned on him, Buck.</p><p>9-1-1</p><p>Flashback*</p><p>While Buck and Eddie were making their way down the collapsed building with the injured man on the ironing board, it started moving. Thinking fast they had to think quick and throw/ slide the young man on the "spinal board" out the clearing before they were caved in. Eddie made his way out first, followed by Buck. They both dove out of the exit onto a floor that was still in the collapsed building but out of danger. It was littered with crumbles of rocks and bricks and glass. So much that when they dove out there was for sure going to be some stitches required. When they both landed, while Eddie was regaining his composer, he thought heard a loud grunt and then a groan followed by a string of curses under their breath. He looked to see if the patient was the one in discomfort, to only see that he was sighing in relief to be laying down flat again. Once he saw that the patient was fine he turned his attention to his partner. Eddies' mouth turned dry as he saw Buck struggling to sit up with a pinched expression, holding his head with a firm but gentle grasp for a split second until coughing and shaking it off. He was trying so hard to contain the facial expression of pain.</p><p>"Hey, you okay!" He yelled.</p><p>Buck got equally as loud but still shaky</p><p>"yeah!".</p><p>It felt like minutes but in reality, it was only seconds had they almost been crushed to death. Then another aftershock hit and rattled the building and its surroundings. This was all Buck and Diaz needed to spring into action and protect. protect. protect. they all needed to protect something, anything. So they protected the man. The aftershock somehow helped them, considering how the floors they already searched and cleared, crashed further and got them closer to the ground and eventually out.</p><p>9-1-1</p><p>*present*</p><p>With everything going on Buck and Eddie's main concern was getting their patient to the hospital in a stable condition. Buck was riding such a powerful adrenaline high, that when he was to come down he was gonna be in pain like a son of a. He didn't really notice that anything else was hurting other than his head and his midsection, but he was only going to tell them about his stomach if asked. He's had enough injuries to know if it was worse than it looks, which it wasn't (he didn't think). It was most likely severely bruised. They got the man in the ambulance and began working on him as soon as the doors slammed shut.</p><p>"You alright?"</p><p>Eddie asked while establishing an I.V line in the mans left arm.</p><p>"Hmm? Yeah. Fine. You."</p><p>He replied hurriedly.</p><p>Eddie responded with a nod. Buck was busy examining the man for further injuries. While he was working Eddie continued working as well, but was stealing glances at him every few minutes. About 10 minutes later, they hop out and handed the gurney off. Buck was standing right behind his friend and tapped him on the arm as a signal to head out. Both were silently sending out a prayer toward him. He turned around, making his way back to the truck when he saw Buck falter in step. Panic shot through Eddie as saw this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Buck, Buck, You alright man ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie's POV</p>
<p>I saw Buck trip while he was walking back to the truck, which was unerving at first, but then I saw him stagger for multiple steps and panic shot through me. I sped up my walking to try and catch up to him. When I got to his side his breathing was as if he just got done running a marathon full speed.</p>
<p>"Buck...Buck...you alright man?"</p>
<p>I said in a soft voice. I was starting to get scared at how much this dude was sweating and not even seeming to be responding to his own nickname. So I gently put my hand on his shoulder. As soon as my hand landed on his shoulder, I felt the heat radiating off of him through the layers of clothing. He sucked in a sharp and buckled directly into my arms.</p>
<p>"Oh shit! Buck...Buck...Bu- EVAN!"</p>
<p>I yelled frantically tapping his face, as I saw his skin turn white and his eyes roll in the back of his head . He was out cold. 'Shit, what do I do,what do I do?' I thought repeatedly. Then I remebered. I do know what to do. First rule in a crisis is to stay calm. Taking a calming breath I started to undress his gear and mine as well, starting with the blue button up, then the harnesses we still had strapped in. Then moving on to the head lamp, then the overalls. I mentally checked things off the list as I went. I knew next i had to check his body for injuries starting from top to bottom. His head didnt show any outward injury, but Im positive there was a concussion under there somewhere. Going further down I lifted his shirt which revealed a bruised abdomen and chest. I winced in sympathy because I knew that he had to be hurting. He was starting to come about, groaning and moving his head side to side.</p>
<p>"Hey, stay calm for me okay? Im doing a quick look over on you. Nod your head if you understand."</p>
<p>He noded and groaned. I continued patting him down and got a shaky groan from him when continued probing his stomach feeling for anything out of the ordinary. However when I touched his chest it elected a gut renching scream, I reacted by letting go of his stomach as if I was burned. My hands shook slightly at thought that I caused him pain. 'oh shit!'</p>
<p>"I- Im sorry, buddy. Im sorry. I'll be right back. Im gonna go get a doctor right over there. okay?"</p>
<p>I said pointing over to the ER entrance. I was making an effort to get up and get help, when Buck put his hand on my arm, stopping me in my tracks. I looked down and saw him taking shallow breaths, and gripping me like I was his lifeline.</p>
<p>"Im gonna go get help"</p>
<p>I whispered reaasuringly, laying my hand on the side of his cheeck that felt all to warm. He let go of my arm and grabbed for my hand on his cheeck, squeezing. I saw his lips slowly form the word "No" which was no less than a weak whisper. His eyes finally opened all of the way rather than mere slits, and were staring daggers at me. He took a shaky breath and said in a whisper</p>
<p>"Im fine...help me up."</p>
<p>We were right there outside the emergency entrance. I should have ran and got help, but I instead helped him slowly sit up first against my chest. 'God why is he sweating so much?' '</p>
<p>"Alright..we're gonna take it slow."</p>
<p>I said loud enough to hear over the arriving ambulance. I felt him nod against my chest. I was about to move and lift him up by the chest (which is the only way I could have lifted him up from where I was.) when he said</p>
<p>"Hold on... give me a minute.."</p>
<p>between pants of breath. I heard him clear his throat and blow out one less breath. I felt him nod that he was ready to move. I sighed and gained his attention by saying</p>
<p>"Sorry, dude but this is gonna hurt like a bitch."</p>
<p>All I got in return was a whimper. I counted</p>
<p>"1..2..3.."</p>
<p>and lifted by the chest. When I lifted, my heart stopped for what felt like minutes when the sound Buck made came out of his body. It was between a scream and grunt. Once I had him up I somehow managed to turn him around and hold against my body like I was giving him a hug. except that he was sagging slightly against me, trying to regain his composure.</p>
<p>"Come on. you think you can walk to the truck?"</p>
<p>I questioned softly, pulling back a little when he got more control of his body.</p>
<p>"Y-yeah, Im sorry, Um... I dont feel so good."</p>
<p>Buck responded as I pulled his arm Gingerly over my shoulders, causing a grimace in return.</p>
<p>"You're okay...you're okay. Just let me know if you're gonna be sick."</p>
<p>I sent an apoligetic look to him. We began our trek back to the truck, and not even after a couple of minutes we finally arrived at the truck. I walked to the passenger side and opened the door, then gently slide him into the seat. His knees still pointed toward me, whil his head was layed on the head rest. He look winded, and pale. Sweat was beginning to bead worse on his forehead and upper lip. He was holding his stomach with a frown. 'I really need to know what is happening here. Is something broken? I there a concussion? Is there internal bleeding?'</p>
<p>"You wanna tell me what happened when we were in that building, because you aren't looking so hot. And dont say your fine because you just fucking passed out."</p>
<p>I hollered a lot louder than i meant too. instantly I felt bad because I saw the sadness and defeat in his eyes. I closed my eyes trying to regain my temper, when a hiss made my eyes pop open to see Buck curling in on his midsection .</p>
<p>"Hey, you okay? Im sorry. I didn't mean to yell, Im just scared."</p>
<p>I said frantically trying to retract the words as if they were what hurt him. Buck looked up with a nod.</p>
<p>"Its okay..."</p>
<p>He inhaled a deep breath and continued</p>
<p>"So I...Uh...When we jumped out and into that little clearing... I fell on a...a lot of bricks and kinda rolled. When I stopped rolling I...uh think...I uh hit my head on something...I-I don't really remember...I blacked out for a second i think. And uh-when you and the patient got out , yoi remember the 2nd aftershock?"</p>
<p>I nodded signaling him to continue.</p>
<p>" Well, I had to jump away from the clearing over to y'all and - Umm. When I came down I hit my chest- like hard- like the wind was knocked out of me."</p>
<p>He said slowly with a breath in between almost every sentence. I could tell it hurt to talk because of his now shallow breaths. I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded and said</p>
<p>"alright, Im gonna call carla to get christopher for me and im gonna take you home -"</p>
<p>"No...g-go get... Christopher."</p>
<p>He weakly protested.</p>
<p>"I wasn't done yet."</p>
<p>I said with a chuckle</p>
<p>"Christophers gonna come over to your place and hang a while. Is that okay?"</p>
<p>I asked, already knowing full well he wouldn't mind, but he would in fact love it.</p>
<p>"Yeah, Yeah, thats fine!"</p>
<p>He said with a small smile.</p>
<p>"Umm. could we get going, i really would like to take a hot shower and sleep for 3 days straight"</p>
<p>He said obviously trying to hide his discomfort. I nodded my head and shut the passenger door, walking over to the drivers side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. No</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucks POV</p><p>I was walking back to the truck when the first wave of dizziness hit and I felt my world tilt, luckily I caught myself. The dizzy spell left as soon as it came. I must've spoken too soon because the world began to warp in and out. I felt my feet stagger with each step. Since nobody seemed to notice, I tried to continue the walk back to the truck. I thought I heard someone call my name, but I couldn't focus, everything was suddenly so blurry. It was so hard to breathe and there was pain lacing through my body. As if the pain that was coursing through my body kept getting worse, there seemed to be what felt like 10 tons of pressure added onto my chest. I hissed in pain, with the hope of trying to get a full breath in, when my knees just buckled and the world went black. The last thing I heard was someone calling my name.</p><p>I didn't know how long I was out, but it must've been a minute because I felt lighter, as if some clothes were taken off. Which, actually, helped with the pressure on my chest but not all that much. A deep rumbly voiced asked me a question that came out in bits and pieces but I eventually caught the idea.</p><p>" Hey...calm...quick look...okay? nod...understand?"</p><p>I nodded in response. Opening my eyes to mere slits when I felt someone touch my head. It hurt a little, but nothing could compare to the ball of fire inside my skull. When the fingertips grazed over my stomach, I groaned in pain. But when that someone, who looked like Eddie, put both of his palms on top of my chest, it was agony. Just searing, white, hot pain. I think I screamed, I'm not sure but I felt the heat of his hands leave my body instantly. Wide awake now, panting, trying to get the pain under control when I heard, for sure, Eddies voice</p><p>"I- Im sorry, buddy. I'm sorry. I'll be right back. I'm gonna go get a doctor right over there. okay?"</p><p>He said pointing over his shoulder. I didn't want him to go, I-I was scared. So I moved the only thing the didn't hurt, my hand. I reached up and gripped his arm as hard as I could, planning on saying something that will convince him to stay, when my chest constricted tightly, causing me to take shallow breaths. I felt him stop and look down at me with complete softness and whispered</p><p>"I'm gonna go get help."</p><p>laying his other hand on my cheek. I took the opportunity to let go of his arm and grabbed his hand as an anchor. I tried to speak but nothing came out but a weak whisper of "No". The pain subsided and I opened my eyes as wide as I could. I took a shaky breath and spoke out</p><p>"I'm fine..help me up."</p><p>I saw him contemplate if he was gonna help me up and thank God he did, I was getting kind of stiff. He helped me lean up against his chest.</p><p>"Alright...we're gonna take it slow."</p><p>I heard Eddie said loud over the arriving ambulance. I nodded in understanding. He situated himself to where his hands were wrapped around my chest which sent a flare of pain through my chest. I tried not show the level of pain I was in so I said</p><p>"Hold on...give me a minute..."</p><p>I cleared my throat and gave a slight nod. I heard Eddie sigh and give me a warning.</p><p>"Sorry, dude but this is gonna hurt like a bitch."</p><p>I whimpered unintentionally.</p><p>"1...2...3!"</p><p>and he lifted forcing a deep, throaty grunt to come out. He had to hold me up in a like hugging position, because that simple movement zapped my energy level majorily.</p><p>"Come on. you think you can walk to the truck?"</p><p>Eddie said softly releasing his grip just a little so I could I look him in the eye</p><p>"Y-yeah, im sorry, I don't feel so good."</p><p>I apologized as I felt my stomach roll and him lift my arm over his shoulder.</p><p>"You're okay...you're okay. Just let me know if you're gonna be sick. "</p><p>he said looking apologetically at me as we began the awkward three legged walk over to the truck. It felt like it took forever but we finally got to the truck and I was somehow hauled into the passenger side. My chest felt tighter than the last time it constricted. I knew i was panting, but I was trying not to pass out again so I leaned my head on the seat, while my body was still facing the outside world. I closed my eyes as a peircing pain spread throught the base of my skull.</p><p>"You wanna tell me what happened when we were in that building, because you aren't looking so hot. And dont say your fine because you just fucking passed out."</p><p>Eddie hollered. I was going to retort with a smart ass remark like 'Oh yeah blame the hurt guy for your anger' or something like that ,but I instead got a sharp pain in my stomach and curled in trying to relieve the pain.</p><p>"Hey, you okay? Im sorry. I didn't mean to yell, Im just scared."</p><p>Eddie said quickly trying to retract that sentence as if he was the one that caused me pain. I looked up at his fearful eyes and nodded.</p><p>"Its okay..."</p><p>I took a deep breath trying to steady my self and continued.</p><p>"So I...Uh...When we jumped out and into that little clearing... I fell on a...a lot of bricks and kinda rolled. When I stopped rolling I...uh think...I uh hit my head on something...I-I don't really remember...I blacked out for a second i think. And uh-when you and the patient got out... you remember the 2nd aftershock?"</p><p>I waited for a sign of acknowledgement to see if we were on the same page. I really didn't want to explain everything that happened, because it kept getting worse and worse to talk.</p><p>"Well, I had to jump away from the clearing over to y'all and - Umm. When I came down I hit my chest- like hard- like the wind was knocked out of me."</p><p>WhenI finished my story I looked at him and he looked as if he was contemplating a life decision and responded with</p><p>"alright, Im gonna call Carla to get christopher for me and im gonna take you home -"</p><p>"No...g-go...get... Christopher"</p><p>I protested trying to breathe through another pain spasm. I didn't want Eddie to feel obligated to help me. He just gave me sly smile and said</p><p>"I wasn't done yet."</p><p>"Christophers gonna come over and hang a while. Is that okay?"</p><p>I smiled at the question because he knew I loved that kid.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, thats fine!"</p><p>We sat there for a minute laughing when a pain spiked through my body and I did my absolute best trying to hide it</p><p>"Umm. could we get going, I really would like to take a hot shower and sleep for 3 days straight"</p><p>I said trying to lighten the mood. He nodded and shut the passenger door, walking over to the drivers side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Black, Purple and Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: love all the support you guys are showing with the recent changes and updates :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie POV</p><p>As I was walking around to drivers side, I replayed Bucks words in my head about his injuries. 'Why am I not taking him to the ER' . All I knew was, was that Im gonna take care of my best freind.</p><p>9-1-1</p><p>It takes about 20 minutes to get to Bucks place from across town on a normal day. However, there was an earthquake so it took us about 2 hours to get there from the same side of town. We pulled up to his ,well, Abby's apartment building in silence. The whole ride to his house was nerve racking. I would steal glances at Buck for what felt like every five minutes, because he would take a shuddering breath, or let out out groan. I hated seeing such a strong person in so much pain, especially this person who had my back in the field and in everyday situations, and visa versa. As soon as I threw the car in park I hopped out before Buck could even unbuckle.</p><p>"I got you..."</p><p>I promised when Buck almost fell out of the vehicle. He fell straight into my arms, again like a hug, so I had him lean against the truck in a semi standing position. I shut the door and looked at his pale and shaky form.</p><p>"Im fine...I'm...fine."</p><p>He stated weakly. He looked into my eyes, and I looked into his which betrayed how he much pain he was really in. Agony. Buck once again, trying to lighten the mood, gave a small smile, which got cut short because he coughed, wincing from the pain.</p><p>"Lets get you inside?"</p><p>I said in my so called "dad voice", at least thats what my abulieta calls it. I moved my arm around his waist elicting a hiss of pain and me letting go immediately.</p><p>"G-Give me a minute...please?"</p><p>He said through clenched teeth. I nodded and waited for him to make the first gesture. He took a couple of deep breaths and nodded. This time I gently wrapped an arm around him electing another groan of complaint. I didnt take a step until I got some kind of confirmation that he was well enough to move so he wouldn't faint on me while walking. Once again he nodded and we began the trek to the building. He seemed to be walking fine, normal as a matter of fact. 'Maybe its because I'm helping him?' I reasoned with myself. I think it was my mind playing tricks on me or me trying to convince myself that he was okay, when he wasn't. Ragged breathing and his hand still hovering over his midsection brought me back to the here and now. We got to the entrance of the buidling and had gotten onto the elevator, when I had to state the obvious.</p><p>"You do know that Im gonna do a full exam on you when we get in, right?"</p><p>He coughed out a laugh and responded</p><p>"I figured that much."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>I said smiling myself.</p><p>Since we were on the 8th floor it takes a while to get to there, and I could tell Buck grew weaker every floor passed. when we passed the 7th floor I saw him slump down and grab his stomach in discomfort. The same time I leaned over to ask him for the millionth time if he was okay, the elevator stopped and he pushed off the wall with a grunt. He walked briskly down the hall, (without my help) faster than we did walking to the building for sure. He was hunching over more and more with each step he took. He took a corner quickly, therefore I took a corner quick to catch up to him since he started to rely on the rails now, barely being able to hold up his own weight. Immedaite fear coursed through my veins when I saw Buck leaning against the railing across from his door with sweat pouring down the front and back of shirt. His face a green tint, and his breathing erratic. I ran the rest of the way to him, first grabbed the key from his pocket and unlocked the door, then slung his arm over my shoulder, drawing out a cry of pain. I practically had to carry him through the apartment to his bathroom. The moment we got to the bathroom doorway he began to gag, and swallow convulsivley. He dropped out of my arms and down in front of the toilet, causing me to go down with him in a controlled fall. And he let it rip. It was scary how hard this guy was vomiting.</p><p>"GOD! MY HEAD!"</p><p>He cried gripping his head in absolute pain. I grabbed his shoulders and continued to hold him over the toilet, when he started swaying. I was scared shitless. 'The concussion must be bad for him to be this sick.' . He made a whining noise similar to a puppies, before vomiting more. again. again. and again. until...he finally stopped. He spit the rest of the bile out of his mouth. I reached up and grabbed the cup on the sink and filled it with water. He took the cup gratefully and rinsed and spit, before taking a couple of eager sips.</p><p>"You good to go or you think you need to throw up again?"</p><p>I asked cringing inwardly. He leaned up minutely and shook his head.</p><p>"Im...Im good i think... can I shower?"</p><p>He asked softly. His childlike tone made me smile, but the smile faded quickly because this was not a happy occasion.</p><p>"Yeah. sure. yell if you need help. Okay?"</p><p>I told him turning to walk away.</p><p>"Actually...C-Can you help me? I don't think I can stand."</p><p>He whispered the last part almost embarrassedly.</p><p>Shocked at first I bent down and helped him stand. When he was up he swayed dangerously forward, so I wrapped my arms around him from the side. He took deep shaky breaths and swallowed.</p><p>"Okay?"</p><p>I asked. Eyes still closed he nodded his head and tried take his shirt off. When he had his shirt halfway off, he sucked in a sharp breath and all but doubled over. Gripping his ribs in pain, tears sprung to his eyes. No words can say how bad I felt for him. So I helped him take the shirt off. Then came the pants, but I hesitated. Guessing he saw my uncertainty he smiled and whispered</p><p>"It's okay."</p><p>Grabbing my hand and putting it on the buckle of his pants.</p><p>'Shit! Don't get hard ,don't get hard, don't get hard!'</p><p>letting out a shaky breath I began to unbuckle his pants letting them slide down to the floor. Just in boxers he made the first move to toward the shower. Thankfully it wasn't that big of a bathroom so he only had to take about 10 steps to get to the tub. That was easy, but the getting in, lifting the leg high enough to step in, was the hard part. Also the fact that he couldn't stand longer than 20 seconds without falling over.</p><p>"Sorry buddy looks like your taking a bath."</p><p>I stated mock sadly, which sparked a little chuckle.</p><p>Surprisingly getting him to sit down wasn't hard at all. Once I knew that he was seated comfortably, I turned the water and let it fill up to his chest. He leaned his head back and sighed a content sigh. Now that he was relaxed I observed his battered and beaten body. His chest and abdomen were a nasty black, purple and blue and his face flushed and lips chapped.</p><p>"Do you want some water?"</p><p>I asked him quietly rubbing his head in a soothing manner. Leaning into my touch he nodded his head and gave a small grin.</p><p>I walked to the kitchen and had to open almost every cabinet to find a glass. I filled the glass with tap water, and took the time call carla and tell her to drop Christopher off at Abby's place. But Carla being the sweetheart she is, she offered to take him to her house for the night, after I told her everything thats happened. 'What would I do without her ' is what I was thinking when I heard a whooping cough coming from the bathroom. Worried I headed over to see if everything was alright. I knocked on the door. no response. I knocked again and again. Nothing.</p><p>"Buck!...Buck!...You alright?"</p><p>There was still no response. I opened the door to a gasping Buck. As if my nerves weren't already rattled, they're through the roof now. I looked down to see him in the tub wheezing, holding his ribs while his head rest on the side. From the door his chest and abdomen looked almost completely black. I realized he was shaking either from the now cold water or the fact that he was in immense pain. I placed the glass of water on the sink and moved over to his side to comfort him.</p><p>"Hey, its okay, you're fine! Breathe Buck breathe!"</p><p>I coaxed trying to get his full attention by snapping my fingers in his face. When he saw me his eyes widened with panic, but then relaxed.</p><p>"M-my my chest...f-feels like...its on...f-fire!"</p><p>He said breathlessly. His fear heightend mine. I let out a shaky breath, trying to keep calm for all of our sakes.</p><p>"here, over here, put some other boxers on and you're going to bed. I'll do a check up tommorrow."</p><p>I said helping him out of the tub and into a towel. When he was stable and wasn't about to pass out where he was, I left to get him a change of underwear and came back to him sitting on the ledge of the tub looking half asleep. I laughed quietly; this reminded me of something my kiddo would do. I lightly shook him awake and handed him the undergarment. Turning my back to give him some privacy, I waited for Buck to give some kind of notion that he was decent. But I didnt expect for him to all but fall on me into my arms passed out.</p><p>"Woah! I got you!"</p><p>I exclaimed.</p><p>I picked him up into bridal carry and hauled him to the bedroom. Placing him on the bed I gently pulled the covers out from under him and tucked him in. I sat in the rocking chair infront of the foot of the bed and watched him sleep fitfuly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: comment, like, bookmark, share and thanks for understanding the changes made ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I'll be there in 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddies POV</p><p>I watched Buck sleep fitfully that night. Tossing and turning, then turing and tossing to hard resulting in a moan of pain. Around 2 am I called Cap to let him know we're at Bucks place, and the situation we're currently in. The last thing captain said was</p><p>"I'll be there in 10"</p><p>before hanging up. Exactly 8 mins after the phone call ended, there was a knock at the door. I hopped up and quitetly showed Cap where he was.</p><p>"He won't go to a hospital, I don't know why, but maybe you can convince him to go somewhere. Hell even an urgent care would've been better than nothing!"</p><p>I rambled . Captain just looked at me.</p><p>"Hows he doing?"</p><p>He asked stopping me, by putting a calming hand on my shoulder.</p><p>"I don't know yet, he fell asleep before I could do a thorough once over. But only from what I could see was severe bruising on the abdomen, concussion, possible severe concussion."</p><p>He looked sympethically at me. I'm sure he saw the worry in my eyes. I sighed once again, and continued walking toward his bedroom. We opened the door to find Buck shaking and moaning in pain on the bed. I, Already knowing what to do, slid over to the bed and began to soothe him by rubbing a hand through his damp hair. I stopped midway of pulling the sheets over his shivering body when Cap asked</p><p>"Let me see his chest and stomach."</p><p>I moved out of the way to let Cap sit down on the bed next to the person, who he considered a son. He lifted the sheet off, careful not to let his fingers touch him. I could hear the mumbled</p><p>"S-Shit."</p><p>"Cap. What is it?"</p><p>I asked cautiously.</p><p>"This kid is so stubborn for not getting help. What happened?"</p><p>I went on to tell him the full story of what happend. After that Cap and I sat and talked for a while until we heard the most gut renching sound. A grown man struggle for breath. We looked over to see Buck sit straight up, grab his chest and continue to gasp for air. 'Oh shit'. Was my first immediate thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Just a dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We looked over to see Buck sit straight up, grab his chest and begin to gasp for air. 'Oh shit'. was my first immediate thought.</p><p>9-1-1</p><p>Bucks POV</p><p>Its just a dream, just a dream, just...a...dream. Is what I kept telling my self. I dreamt about every mission we've lost someone. 'just a dream' even though it wasn't. I fucked up, just like always. Everytime I close my eyes I see the guy falling out of the building, splatting at the bottom of the pavement. Only this time I was him, and I was falling, falling, falling. Until I hit the bottom. The same time I hit the ground in my drea- nightmare, I felt the left side of my chest move and constrict tightly. I gasped trying to get a full breath in.</p><p>'Maybe its because I'm laying down'</p><p>I sat up gripping my chest. every movement hurt, but yet I shot up surprisingly fast. I felt two pairs of hand on me that were warm and comforting. my eyes opened to try and beg the warm hands for help, when I saw a terrified Eddie and Cap. I tried to take a deeper breath, only ending with the same small intake of air.</p><p>"Buck! Tell me what's wrong?"</p><p>Eddie ask, along with his warm and gentle hands on the side of face making me look into his eyes. I sputtered out</p><p>"Can't.. breathe!...Chest...hurts!"</p><p>As soon as the words left my mouth I felt a presence leave the bed and opened my eyes to see Eddie running off.</p><p>'What the hell, come back!'</p><p>My eyes found Caps. I bet he saw the fear, because he went into full emergency, on -call mode. he layed me down and ripped all the covers off of me leaving me only in my boxers in the freezing air. I was cold but couldn't curl up in a ball to keep warm; every movement caused my chest to constrict tightly. I closed my eyes to keep my fear at bay.</p><p>"Hey take it easy...Eddies coming, you hear...Eddies coming!"</p><p>I tried to respond but nothing came out but a strangled gasp, so I settled with a sharp nod.</p><p>"okay,okay,okay!"</p><p>I heard someone say to themselves. I opened my eyes to see who it was and found Eddie and Cap unpacking his medical bag. I saw Eddie take out his stethoscope and hesistated putting pressure on my already battered chest. My eyes met his, which seemed to be asking for permission to inflict inevitable pain.</p><p>"Just"</p><p>I swallowed trying to get a good, breath and failing making me close my eyes again and lean my head back further into to the pillow.</p><p>"Easy, easy don't talk...we get it."</p><p>I heard cap say over the sound of me struggling for air. At that, Eddie pressed the stethoscope onto my chest lightly, yet it was still extremely painful. I gasped one long, painful gasp and then nothing came either in or out.</p><p>"shit"</p><p>I heard them both say.</p><p>"He's got a tension pneumothorax... I hear a swooshing sound that indicates his lungs are filling up with fluid possibly, and no intake of air. We have minutes before he suffocates."</p><p>Eddie reported. Cap pulled out the pillow I was laying on, as eddie slapped on gloves followed by cap. Cap wiped my chest off with a disinfectant wipe. Eddie pulled out the needle decompresser and said what almost every doctor or nurse said before jabbing the patient (victim)</p><p>"Alright, this is gonna hurt!"</p><p>and then pushed it hard into my chest, forcing a grunt somehow out of my body. He then relieved the air in my chest, by pulling out the steele needle. When the whole needle came out so did a hiss of air and I began to breathe better instantly, but my chest, head and stomach still hurt tremendesly. I took a couple of deep breathes, starting to feel queasy from the lack of oxegyn probably.</p><p>"Good, good, deeep breaths...deeeep breaths."</p><p>Cap said in a soothing voice. I was about to fall back asleep when I was awaken by Cap saying</p><p>"Why in the absolute hell, wont you let Eddie take you to a hospital! I mean, sure, You're a little banged up, we all are but you just had a fucking collapsed lung for God sake!"</p><p>I swallowed trying to keep the nausea at bay which only made it worse 'oh no!'</p><p>"What do have to say for yourself...Answer the danm question!"</p><p>"I think Im gonna-"</p><p>and it just errupted. I started vomiting while I was still laying down, resulting in me throwing up onto myself. Next thing I know two pairs of hands are on me again and are turning me over to my side.</p><p>"I don't feel good!"</p><p>I whined like a little kid.</p><p>"Eddie, get the truck, we're going to the hospital now!"</p><p>I heard Cap say calmly even though you could here the apprehension in his voice. That was the last thing I remember before everything went black as I felt my body tighten and the metallic smell of blood wifted to my nostrils.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Seizure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'oh shit'</p><p>9-1-1</p><p>Eddies POV</p><p>He took a long gasp and sat straight up in bed. I and Bobby ran over to his bed and tried to keep him from hurting himself and falling off the bed. At first, I thought he just had a nightmare and was about to flip out. But he was breathing harder than one should be after a bad dream. Cap grabbed his right hand with his, while Bucks left hand was still gripping his shirt. I needed to know what was happening so to get his attention I had to put my warm hands on his too clammy face, forcing him to look into my eyes.</p><p>"Buck, tell me what's wrong?"</p><p>He choked out</p><p>"Can't... Breathe!...chest... hurts!"</p><p>struggling to get just those words out. I realized what it could be and took off downstairs for my medical bag in the back of the truck.</p><p>9-1-1</p><p>Captain Nash's POV</p><p>When Eddie left to get his bag from the truck I was calm on the outside but hyperventilating on the inside. I met bucks fearful eyes and I didn't like at all. So I did what I always did when I was in an uncomfortable situation. I went into "emergency mode". (Apparently, that's what the crew calls my serious mode).</p><p>If he was having a tension pneumothorax, then he had to be lying flat on his back. I pushed his chest down and yanked all of the covers off of him, preparing him for a needle decompression. The goosebumps instantly spread throughout his arms and legs. As every minute passed by, I could tell it was harder to breathe, as he squeezed his eyes shut, panicking slightly, noticing as well he couldn't draw a deep breath.</p><p>"Hey take it easy...Eddies coming, you hear...Eddies coming!"</p><p>He kept trying to take a huge deep breath, trying to respond, only making it worse he settled with a nod. At this point, Eddie came running back into the bedroom with his medical bag saying</p><p>"Okay, okay, okay"</p><p>He was gone for 2 minutes and we're on the 4th floor. 'Jesus he's fast!'</p><p>9-1-1</p><p>Eddie's POV</p><p>"Okay, okay, okay"</p><p>I murmured to myself as I came running back into the room to find Cap talking quietly to Buck trying to calm him. He started looking worse by the minute, raising slightly off the bed each breath he tried to take deeper than the last. His lips parted and turning an ungodly blue, and his eyes squeezing tighter each unsuccessful breath. With that, we both got to work roughly but professionally. First putting on gloves and cap disinfecting Bucks upper. I took out my stethoscope, and hesitated, my eyes looking deeply into his asking permission, to put this cold metal on his already battered chest.</p><p>"Just"</p><p>was the only thing that came out. He swallowed, trying to get a better breath to finish his statement, only resulting in him burying his head further into the pillow with his mouth growing wider gasping for air, and his eyes once again closed. The sight terrified me, so Cap jumped in and tried to calm the young man.</p><p>"Easy, easy don't talk...We get it."</p><p>I looked at Bobby confirming I was going to do this to my best friend. He nodded and with that, as gently as I could, I laid the stethoscope on his chest electing a long, harsh gasp and then...nothing. Nothing came in nor out. Cap and I both mumbled</p><p>"shit"</p><p>one because he stopped breathing altogether, and two because I heard a swooshing sound verifying its a collapsed lung. which is exactly what I relayed to Cap.</p><p>"Yup, he's got a tension pneumothorax...I hear swooshing that indicates his lungs are filling up with fluid possibly, and no intake of air. We have minutes before he suffocates."</p><p>There was no conversation, just movement. Cap pulled out the pillow from under Bucks's head while I got the needle decomposer out. I looked at him and sighed at the cliché phrase I was about to say</p><p>"Alright, this is gonna hurt!"</p><p>as I jabbed it into his chest, eliciting a grunt. I then, faster than I should've, pulled the Steele needle and released the air. Followed by a hiss of air and Buck taking much deeper breaths.</p><p>"Good, Good, deep breaths...deep breaths."</p><p>His eyes were about to close as if he was going to go back to sleep when Caps voice tore through the silence.</p><p>"Why in the absolute hell, won't you let Eddie take you to the hospital! I mean, sure, you're a little banged up, we all are, but you just had a fucking collapsed lung for God's sake!"</p><p>He paused for a second. I could tell Buck was starting to feel bad, I saw him swallow thickly.</p><p>"What do you have to say for yourself...answer the damn question!"</p><p>"I think I'm gonna-"</p><p>'OH MY GOD!' My world slowed, my eyes grew wide, and my skin turned cold and clammy at the sight of Buck vomiting on top of himself, nearly choking. We both jumped into action and turned him over to PREVENT him from choking further and to clear his airway. I looked over at captain with contained fear when Buck cried softly</p><p>"I don't feel good!"</p><p>Cap responded</p><p>"Eddie get the truck, we're going to the hospital now!"</p><p>Cap said loudly, but calmly somehow. We were about to get off the bed when out of the blue Buck says</p><p>"Whats...that smell?"</p><p>while spitting out the remaining bile. We looked at him and saw him smacking his lips a little bit. Realization coursed through my veins when I knew what horrific event was about to happen. I jumped off of the bed, and lifted Buck off the bed as well and laid him on the ground on his back, turning him onto his side. I then asked Cap to grab a pillow for his head. I got up from where I laid him, and hurriedly pushed aside all tables, chairs and other objects that could end up hurting him.</p><p>"What the hell is going on? Where are you going?"</p><p>I came back with one of Bucks' watches and a towel when it dawned on Cap. what was about to happen. Then. it did. the first sign the seizure was most likely gonna hit was when we saw him stare into space, looking at nothing in particular. At that, I didn't wait for the seizure to begin to slide the towel under him and put him into the standard seizure position.</p><p>As situated my hand over his body that's when the first seizure began. I've seen many people have a seizure, but not Buck. 'Buck is supposed to be invincible, healthy, he's the young buck per se.' I stopped breathing for what felt like hours. His fingers that were once relaxed, were now clenched weirdly to where they looked broken, and his wrists were bent at an awkward angle. His eyes jumped slightly before rolling into the back, and slowly his head jerked back, what looked like into a 90 angle.</p><p>'Thank God we put the extra thick pillow under his head.'</p><p>He was continuously beating it over, and over. his hands are now on top of his chest squeezed tightly, as if cradling something. His mouth in a droopy smile and his breathing jerky. I looked over at Cap who shared the same expression as me. Fear. We both had our hands on him lightly hovering, keeping him stable.</p><p>"I'm gonna call an ambulance."</p><p>I told him. He nodded and scooted his other hand over to where I was holding and took over stabilizing that area.</p><p>Halfway down hallway Cap called and said</p><p>"Grab some water for when he wakes up while you're in there!"</p><p>I retrieved my phone from the living room and quickly jogged down the hall to refill the glass on the table. I was refilling it when out of nowhere I heard</p><p>"Buck! Eddie, get down here, get a towel and tell the EMTs to HURRY!"</p><p>I dropped the glass, grabbed my phone and bolted to the room, where I saw a sight I'll never forget.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: For those who don't know Eddie grabbed the towel and placed it under him just in case he wet himself, which is very common in these situations</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Everything Hurts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucks POV</p><p>That was the last thing I remember before everything went black as I felt my body tighten and the metallic smell of blood wifted to my nostrils -</p><p>9-1-1</p><p>Everything went black for a second. When I opened my eyes, from what felt like 30 minute nap. Not the refreshing kind of nap, where you wake up ready to start your day again, but the kind where you wake up thinking you're in a different year. I was still covered in my own vomit. My eyes were opened but unfocused. The only thing I could make out was the outline of Cap and Eddie moving. I still had the horrible smell of blood in my nose. I've had enough, that smell was driving me absolutely crazy.</p><p>"What's...that smell?"</p><p>spitting out the remaining bile in my mouth, and cleared my throat, well tried to at least. I just felt...funny. I then had the shit scared outta me, when Eddie lifted me up off the bed, and layed me on the ground flat on my back, the turning me on mg side. Pain coursed throughout my body, but everything hurt too much to make a sound.</p><p>"Cap, grab me a pillow for his head?"</p><p>I opened my eyes to see Cap handing Eddie, who was leaning all up in my personal space, my favorite pillow. He lifted my head just enough to slide the pillow under. I felt safe, and warm with Eddie-and Captain of course, he's like a father to me. I felt the fear return when I heard</p><p>"What the hell is going on? Where are you -?"</p><p>'So hard to focus...So hard..."</p><p>The only thing I heard were chairs and tables scrapping the hardwood floor and caught a glimpse of Eddie coming back over with one of my watches and a towel. At that. I knew what was happening.</p><p>'Seizure'</p><p>I thought panicked. Almost instantly I felt my body go rigid, i heard my hands and neck crack as they bent in awkward angles. My face felt weird, kind of like I couldn't move it. My head snapped back and the side was hitting the pillow over and over again. I felt bile rise in the back of my throat again, and I puked on my already messy chest. I wasn't mad at myself for throwing up on myself again, that was fine, but I know at the angle I was in resulted in me getting puke on my pillow. come one that was my favorite pillow. The last thing I remembered before my eyes rolled into my head was Eddie looking at me with unshed tears.</p><p>9-1-1</p><p>I once again woke up thinking it was the year 2020, when in fact it was still 2019. 'Thank God'. As soon as I woke up, I tried to sit up only getting a peircing pain running through my chest, causing me to take shallow breaths. I almost forgot about my other injuries. I don't remember hitting my head, but it hurts like a bitch. I tried to move, but it hurt way too much making me moan. I had yet to open my eyes, so I did. But very slowly just in case the light was too bright. My eyes opened and Eddie and Cap appeared .</p><p>'Good' .</p><p>"Hey kiddo, don't move, here grab my hand if you have any pain okay? Take it easy."</p><p>is what I heard. I know it's weird for a grown man to say that it soothed me, but it did. I knew exactly who it was, how could I forget that baratone that keeps me in check. I was going to respond back with some smart ass comment, but another pain not only ran through my chest, but my head. So bad I almost cried. I grabbed Captains hand and squeezed it hard. I know it was hard because I felt his knuckles crack.</p><p>"E...Everything...h...h...hurts."</p><p>Is not what I meant to say, but came out regardless. I heard them whispering to each other, but didn't care enough to listen. Until I heard sirens blaring in the distance. Immediate relief flooded throughout the room I could tell. I watched Eddie run off yowards somewhere, and I tried to see where by attempting to roll over, and failing groaning in both pain and frustration</p><p>"Hey easy."</p><p>We sat there for what felt like hours, when in reality it was 2 minutes exactly. I was brought back from my thoughts by a young sweet, but authorized voice asking me a question. I just groaned in response. no words could answer how I was doing.</p><p>"Okay, we're gonna roll you onto your back and lift you onto the gurney... its gonna hurt just a little alright?"</p><p>'Yeah no shit sherlock!'. Next thing I knew I heard Captain Nash, not Cap nor Bobby, but Captain Nash order</p><p>"Alright lets get to work...roll on 3...1...2...3!"</p><p>And they rolled in unison elicting a grunt from me. I felt them shift around me</p><p>"Lift on 3...1...2...3!"</p><p>And they lifted in unison. White, hot, searing pain coursed from the top of my hair to the bottom of my feet. I closed my eyes and let a moan out unintentionally. thinking it would help get it under control, I tried to take deep breaths. It didn't. While i was trying to breath through the pain, they strapped me down to the gurney and made our way out of the building.</p><p>9-1-1</p><p>A/N: Heyyy, so do you think I should continue this story with him going through recovery or stop. leave comments, like, bookmark, follow if you want more updates, leave suggestions for other 9-1-1 fanfics (only Buck whump pls)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Heyyy,leave comments, like, bookmark, follow if you want more updates, leave suggestions for other 9-1-1 (Buddie), psych (Shassie), or teen wolf (sterek or steter) fanfics</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Grand mal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie's POV</p><p>The two paramedics rode up front while Cap and I hopped in the back. They made it very clear they are only allowing us to ride in the back and monitor him since we are both trained proffesionals. Which we understood crystal. I hooked Buck up to an I .V , so he could be getting fluids into his system. I could tell he was dehydrated just from his chapped lips. Captain took his time unstrapping then restrapping him on the gurney so he could get a better look at Bucks chest. something unusual but at the same time normal happened, the ambulance stopped.</p><p>"Hey...Whats going on?"</p><p>Bobby asked.</p><p>"These...JACK ASSES...don't know how to move!"</p><p>The male paramedic yelled banging once again on the horn. I smiled trying to stop myself from laughing, when I heard Bucks breathing pick up a couple notches. He began to move his head frantically side to side whimpering.</p><p>"Hey hey...you're okay...What's wrong?"</p><p>I moved over to where his head was so he could see me. I put both of my hands on his face to keep him from moving. I was going to ask him again, but stopped when I saw him squeeze his eyes, lean his head back further onto the gurney, as two tear drops rolled down his cheecks. His arm kept moving, trying to get out of the restraints. His lips began to quiver slightly then it dawned on me. He was scared, and in need of comfort. I told cap</p><p>"release him".</p><p>I knew Caps answer, but he saw the determination in my eyes, and unstrapped him anyway. Once his hands were unbuckled they shot up and found mine. He gripped my hand hard, even though I was still positioned behind his head. His arm was bent at an angle that would hurt anybody, so to make it easier I let go, getting a choked cry and another tear. I moved down to his side so he could see me face to face and have a better grip on my hand.</p><p>"Hey?"</p><p>I asked. when a few more tears ran down, and his body lifted up off the gurney more.</p><p>"It HURTS! It hurts! It hurts!"</p><p>he cried weakly, his voice breaking, while moving his head every direction. It scared me how much pain he's in. I looked over at captain and saw him wipe the side of face. I think he was crying but I didn't push the matter.</p><p>His eyes popped open and began to search the bus.</p><p>"Hey, whats wrong?"</p><p>He looked around in confusion.</p><p>"What-whats that smell?"</p><p>"What I don't smell anything? Whats it smell like"</p><p>I asked just in case for the future.</p><p>"Like-like Blood or gasoline?"</p><p>He said questioning himself</p><p>"Which is then?"</p><p>"I-I-I do-do-do"</p><p>Then he just stopped. It freaked me out Buck just sat there staring up at the ceiling blinking. I put my hand, that he wasn't holding, on his cheeck. Forcing him to look me in the eye. It was weird, he looked me in the eye, but he wasn't there. And almost instantly he went into another seizure, a hard one too. He started off shaking, which grew stronger. He kept looking into my eyes until they rolled back, along with his head leaning back. 'My God!' I heard his hand pop when it bent backwards towards him. The one I was holding started shaking and went rigid while it was still in my hand.</p><p>"Speed up, we gotta get there now!"</p><p>I heard cap yell. They did just that as I lurched back a little at the acceleration.</p><p>"Jesus, this is a grand mal, it has to be."</p><p>Cap said worried putting his hands on the sides of Bucks head.</p><p>"Where the hell did the seizures come from? Did he hit his head or...?"</p><p>"I don't know, he didn't say."</p><p>I replied getting ansty myself. After about two minutes the seizure ended 'Finally'. He slept once again, but as usual his breathes coming jerky. It took us about 9 minutes to get to the hospital. we pulled up to the ER entrance and helped the paramedics with the gurney until we, of course, got stopped. So now its just waiting, waiting, and more waiting.</p><p>9-1-1</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: like, comment, favorite, bookmark ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Waiting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Captain Nash's POV</p><p>We sat in the ER waiting room, waiting for any kind of word on Buck's condition. Pure apprehension was nawing at me, I'm sure as well as Eddie. I got so tired of sitting I got up and stood, leaned on the wall. I looked out of the window wondering how we could've missed this, when we were checking up on everybody. It made me wonder that maybe in the past we missed somebody eleses injury. I got out of my thoughts, when Eddie also got up and began to pace instead of sitting still. I looked over at him to see that he had his hand rubbing curiously over his mouth, while his other hand rubbed through his hair.</p><p>"Hey?"</p><p>I asked.</p><p>Eddie turned around and made eye contact with me. He had a mixed look concern and worry. I sat down and patted the chair next to me. He got the jist and sat down, knee bouncing sightly. "Stop. He's gonna be fine." I assured. He scoffed slightly and put his face in his hands. He shook his head as a tear ran down the side of his cheeck.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey."</p><p>I said as I took him into my arms in an awkward side hug. He cried gently on my shoulder for a second, until regaining his composure.</p><p>"Sorry Cap...Thanks."</p><p>I didn't have time to respond due to both of us looking up and forgetting the conversation, when a nurse called</p><p>"Family of Evan Buckley?"</p><p>We jumped up and the news we recieved was world shattering.</p><p>9-1-1</p><p>Eddie's POV</p><p>"Evan has 2 broken, 1 cracked, and 1 bruised ribs. Severly bruised abdomen, and chest. He suffered another seizure and was giving anti nausea medicine. He complained of his head bothering him, so we took the liberty in doing a CT scan and MRI. We found nothing, which is troubling, but we are going to keep looking for what is causing them. He is asleep, but he's in pain."</p><p>The faces we made must've said it all because she continued.</p><p>"We've installed a pain pump, but he is refusing to use it. Um..Also during the MRI we saw a tear on his intestine and we had to do an emergency surgery to prevent any infections setting in."</p><p>She took deep breath as if the next part was painful for her to say.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Cap asked wearily.</p><p>"Evan is on a feeding tube."</p><p>"Why the hell is Buck on a feeding tube?"</p><p>I said raising my voice slightly.</p><p>The nurse looked at me and cap and gestured for us to sit down.</p><p>"The 6 hours you sat here waiting, we spent 2 of them trying to get him to eat and keep it down . It failed repeadetly. we honestly don't know what the issue is, the surgery fixed the tear and he should be able to digest anything properly, but don't worry we are still running tests."</p><p>I nodded indicating I understood.</p><p>"Look you two seem to know what I'm talking about, So Im just gonna give it to you straight... He doesn't look well... okay. He's pale, and coughing because of his lung trying to get the proper oxegyn. He gets sick on and off. So far he's coughed up his feeding tube once, but it wouldn't suprise me if it happened again. He's complaining still of his head quote un quote killing him. Look, I know this is alot to process all at once, but do you have any questions?".</p><p>We both shook our heads in silence. I was shocked in to silence. I didnt know his injuries were that bad. Buck- Evan Buckely, one of LA's youngest and fittest firefighters is going through an event, where his life is in potential danger and I didn't make him go to the hospital at the first sign something was wrong.</p><p>"Would you like to see hi-"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>We both interrupted simaltaniously.</p><p>"Okay, follow me...room 203."</p><p>The doctor pointed us to to the elevator, floor, and hallway. As I walked into the room, my eyes burned with tears brimming on the edges of my eyelids.</p><p>9-1-1</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Hey, so dont be mad that I changed some stuff to make the story flow better. K thanks. Like, comment (LOVES THE COMMENTS), follow story. thx love you guys</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Coughing Fit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck's POV</p><p>I woke up to white walls, white ceiling, white everything and the smell of sterlization. My eyes fluttered open to see darkness, indicating it was either night or the lights were off. I turned to look out of the window, and confirmed it was in fact night time. I swallowed,</p><p>'Jesus'</p><p>My mouth was dry. Unfortunately, the spit that was meaning to go down my asophogaus, ended up getting stuck and choking me. Which sent me into a coughing fit, gasping for air, (it hurt like a bitch).</p><p>Next thing I know Eddie's by my side, handing me a glass of water.</p><p>"Easy. Easy. Here drink- slowly!"</p><p>I took the glass, but was shaking too much so Eddie held it too. I was still gasping at this point and I thought it was safe to drink a little, without me spitting water on him. I took the straw in my mouth, cringing at how hard it was to swallow. I was kinda of dimming the pain when I said cringing, more like it felt like a giant ball fire going down. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back in hope it'll go down easier. I knew I probably looked like I was getting possesed or something from Eddies view. It hurt so bad that I whimpered</p><p>"Buck, you need to calm down for me buddy."</p><p>He said putting his hands on my arms rubbing up and down, soothingly. I was in a world of pain just from trying to swallow, I'm scared to find out how painful it'll be when the morphine wears off, which I think it slowly was. I tried to swallow again only to let out a choked sob. The hands that were once rubbing my arms soothingly, made their way to both sides of my face. He moved my face towards him even though my eyes were closed.</p><p>"Buck...Buck...Evan! Look at me."</p><p>I heard Eddie whisper softly to me. I couldn't disobey him when heard the desperation in his tone, so I slowly opened my eyes. I saw Eddie look at me with such sadness and worry. I had to let him know that I was, somewhat, okay.</p><p>"Im-Im Fin-"</p><p>I couldn't even finish my sentence, because I broke off into to another coughing fit.</p><p>'Jeez this hurts worse than last time'.</p><p>I kept coughing, coughing, coughing. I felt something move in the back of my throat, and it hurt. I realized it was my feeding tube that they inserted yesterday. I remebered how badly it hurt to cough it up and then get it put back in. I continued coughing- a whooping cough. I heard nothing the entire time I was hacking up a lung, but I knew Eddie was there. I felt one hand rubbing my chest, and the other steady on my arm. The feeding tube continued to move in the back of my throat, choking me slightly, but over inflaming the pain in my throat worse, a sudden bout of nausea came over me and I leaned over the railing of the bed, opposite of Eddie, and vomitted up nothing but water and bile.</p><p>"Evan!"</p><p>I heard Eddie yell as he moved over to the side I was getting sick on. The puking didn't help my coughing one bit. I knew at this point the tube was coming out. I cringed inwardly at the sound of my coughing/vomitting. The feeding tube moved up each cough, and to make it worse I got choked on each time. It got so bad that I took one of my hands and slowly pulled it out of my nose, with another small sob. I threw it down behind my back since I was still leaning over the railing, going through another bout of puking. Eddie must have pushed the call button because a nurse came walking in with a basin and a clean feeding line. By this point I was done puking,</p><p>'I think'</p><p>So there was no need for the basin, but for me to spit the rest of the vomit out of my mouth. Eddie and the nurse leaned me back over, so I was laying flat on my back.</p><p>"Okay, Evan you wanna tell me what happened?"</p><p>The nurse aked sweetly. I swallowed slightly.</p><p>"Throat...Can't...hurt..."</p><p>I managed to spit out.</p><p>"Alright, we're gonna get you some water,calm down a bit, then insert this new feeding tube after. What else. Oh yeah! You're still in a hospital gown, and your boyfreind, brought you some clothes to change into."</p><p>she said gesturing to Eddie. Eddie looked at me with blushed cheecks and shook his head saying I'll explain later. The nurse continued</p><p>"I'll send a crew in to clean this up but in the mean time, either he or I can help you change into your clothes. Ah! nevermind I know who you'd prefer."</p><p>She said winking at me. I smiled trying to cover up the blush. She left too get a cup of ice cubes, when I cocked my head at Eddie.</p><p>"Wha-?"</p><p>I croacked out, interrupted by a short cough.</p><p>"They wouldn't make me leave unless I was family-I was about to say you're my brother, but they automatically assumed I was your boyfreind so I ran with it."</p><p>He said with a shrug. I laughed a little, before I coughed once again. The nurse walked back in to see us laughing and placed the cup on the table.</p><p>"Alrighty, it's only 9:30 at night but I'll go see what they have in the cafeteria for you to drink other than water. Hows that sound hun? But first... the tube has to go in Sweethart."</p><p>she said empathetically.</p><p>I vaguely remebered getting it put in the frist time. She said</p><p>"You ready?"</p><p>to which I nodded and braced myself. She saw me tense and nodded at Eddie to come over to my side. He did and sat there not knowing what to do. settling with putting a hand on my forearm that I didn't realize was shaking. "Okay" she sighed</p><p>"1...2...3...".</p><p>she said calmly and inserted slowly through my nose.</p><p>'God!'</p><p>It hurt so bad. I was braced but not that braced. My hands latched onto each railng and squeezed till my knuckles turned white. My eyes shut when she told me to begin swallowing. Swallowing was already hard enough. Now much more. I choked out a sob, and another, and another. It then dawned on me that I was in fact crying. I didn't care at this point, it hurt like a son of a. Eddie's hand that was on my forearm is now, holding my hand. His arm was draped across my body, as if holding it down. I heard the nurse, call someone and not a minute later, a male nurse was in there holding my head still. Once he was in, she began to insert it again. I buried my head further into the pillow once again, and swallowed until she said "Okay, good. good." and taped it to my cheeck. I opened my eyes to see the nurse and Eddie having a silent conversation. The male nurse left and she did as well. Eddie got up from the chair on my side and sat on the bed, where there wasn't food and bile laying in a heap on the ground. not even two minutes since she left, a custodian came in an cleaned up what was left in my system. "Alright good to go!" "Thank you." Eddie replied to the overly exxagerated janitor. We sat in silence for a minute. I was looking up at the ceiling, zoned out. Eddie- Eddie was staring at me which I didn't notice until a little pain thingy, had me shift my weight slightly and grimace. We made direct eye contact. I furrowed my brow at the sight of Eddies eyes looking as if he was in pain.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>I asked after licking my lips.</p><p>"Nothing-nothing. Im just. worried about you and pissed at myself. Like how could I miss this. If only I went with my gut and took you into that ER, you wouldn't have gotten worse."</p><p>He said, head down on the verge of tears. I felt so bad for him. Why did he have this much guilt when he did what I told him to do. I reached out for him shakily. But couldn't because my IV got tangled in my other lines. Thankfully he realized what I was trying to do and made it easier. He grabbed my hand and I forced him to look at me.</p><p>"Its not your...fault."</p><p>I whispered, my throat being more tired than I thought. He wiped his eyes and nodded.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>I replied, before closing my eyes for some much needed sleep.</p><p>9-1-1</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Hey whats up, how you doin?Good!So quick question do you want this story to turn out as a slash between Eddie Buck or keep it as a freindship. Also I have some, but not proffesional knowledge of the medical feild. Although I am learning and hoping to make it my career. So if you have any injuries or critiquing that would fit into this theme please comment and I might make it fit. xoxox</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Surgery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie's POV</p><p>*Next day*</p><p>It took them what felt like the entire day to do another MRI scan. Which wasn't good for me since I was left to my thoughts and the silence in Bucks room.</p><p>After I called Captain and updated him he said in response</p><p>"I'll be there in 20."</p><p>Looking through my phone, checking emails, missed calls and texts, out of boredom I realized I was forgetting something.</p><p>'Christopher!'</p><p>But my nerves got calmed as soon as I remembered he was safe and with Carla. I thought now would be a good time for him to come over and hang. But no wait, what if something else happens to Buck. Like another seizure or if he puked again. Maybe I shouldn't. Nah he's a tough kid and after the scan they should be able to stop whatever it is. So I called anyway and Carla said they would stop by for a minute later since he was already taking a nap. A knock on the door drug me from my thoughts, along with a nurse followed by a gurney and two male nurses pushing Buck.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>I said standing up to meet her at Bucks bed.</p><p>"Hey, come over here."</p><p>She replied with a whisper.</p><p>We went over towards the back of the room. The look on her face said it all.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>I asked nervously, crossing my arms over my chest.</p><p>"Evan suffered from internal bleeding."</p><p>She said gravely.</p><p>I closed my eyes and shook my head thinking</p><p>'How is that possible'</p><p>"During the first scan where we found the tear in his intestine there was also another tear along the lining on his stomach. I don't know how we could've missed this the first time. But since it was a slightly major tear we sent him directly into surgery and got it fixed. I'm extremely sorry... soo very sorry that I didnt come out here and update you, it was just a all habds on deck kind of thing."</p><p>She apologized looking truly sorry about it. I chuckled and said</p><p>"Its alright...did anything else happen?"</p><p>She continued.</p><p>"The operation took about 2 hours and he seized on the table. Remember he's sore, tired, and his second set of stitches are visible from the outside, so watch him in case he tears them. Oh yeah, if he is in pain tell him to push the pain pump. And another thing."</p><p>She paused looking out of the door before closing it all of the way. I scooted in closer to hear.</p><p>" I noticed personally in one of the scans that his brain looked swelled. I will look into that MYSELF."</p><p>Janet said putting emphasis on the last part. I gave her a questioning look and she got heated instantly. She took a calming a breath.</p><p>" doesn't think its troubling enough to watch carefully, but I do. So thats what I'm gonna do."</p><p>I looked her dead in the eyes and said</p><p>"I- we appreciate that so much".</p><p>Janet nodded her head with a small, tight smile.</p><p>I walked over to Bucks bed when I heard a click indicating the door was shut.</p><p>"Hey, how you feeling?"</p><p>His eyes were hovering between opened and closed. There was no indication that he heard me other than his shaky hand leaning out from under the covers toward me. I grabbed it gently and he squeezed tight. This act of grabbing each others hands has become a sort of routine for comfort on both ends. My smile that was forming, vanished when I was saw shallow breaths, tears, and shaking hands. Buck was in pain. So much pain. The pump was in his other hand gripped tightly, to wear white knuckles showed. Thumb hovering over the button, debating whether to use it or not.</p><p>"Push it, its okay to not be in pain. Push Buck."</p><p>I whispered to him, when he sucked in a deep breath through his nose. At that exact moment Cap walked into the room without knocking. He opened the door with a smile, that was replaced with a look of concern.</p><p>"Whats going on?"</p><p>He asked softly leaning over on the other side of buck. He was going to grab his other hand in support, then saw the morphine pump. As soon as he connected the dots his faced turned stern but calm. Cap put his hand on Bucks hand that had the pump and said</p><p>"Evan Buckely, if you dont push this button all the way down, you will be sidelined for a week once you heal."</p><p>Bucks eyes closed as more tears spilled. His lips quivered and he let a sob. my heart broke when he began moving his head side to side and his voice breaking with every sob. Reluctantly he pushed the button hard, and instantly started to rest easier.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Bobby said rubbing his thumb on his forearm. He fell into a fitful sleep where a moan would escape every now and then.</p><p>"Eddie what the hell happened while I was I gone?"</p><p>Cap asked quietly, but harshly. There was no venom in the words, other than worry so I didn't take it to heart.</p><p>"Basically..."</p><p>was the first word of a whole story that I never wanted to relive again.</p><p>9-1-1</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: whats up guys, ik this chapter is trash, but im trying to work my way up to the place i want to be. Hang tight. Leave some ideas, that you want Buck to go through (That fits the storyline so far)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Rom 203</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a/n: WARNING! Buddie (Buck/Eddie) alert</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie's POV</p><p>"I can't believe this whole week has gone to almost shit!"</p><p>Cap exclaimed quietly, putting his head in his hands.</p><p>I had just got done telling him about Buck's condition. I nodded my head in agreeance, that the week indeed had gone to shit. We talked the rest of night, cap and I, Buck sleeping the whole time, till both of us fell asleep out of exhaustion.</p><p>9-1-1</p><p>*2 am*</p><p>I woke up to the sound of alarms blaring and moaning. For a second my mind automatically thought somethings happened to Christopher before I soon came out of my daze. My eyes settled on Buck thrashing around in the bed softly. His head moving side to side. I hadn't realized that Cap had woken up as well until he made his way over to the bed and began rubbing soothing circles on his upper arm. As soon as he made contact, Buck jumped awake trying to calm himself.</p><p>'What was he dreaming about'</p><p>I snapped out of my thoughts and got up and grabbed the mask by the bed, just in case he had trouble breathing.</p><p>"That's it, calm down, you're safe, everyone's safe"</p><p>Cap coaxed gently.</p><p>It took me a minute to realize that Buck had a death grip on Caps shirt. When we made eye contact, he let go not realizing that he was latching on white-knuckled.</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>Cap asked in his normal voice.</p><p>All he gave was a nod in response. He inhaled a certain way that gave the illusion that he was crying.</p><p>Cap noticed and asked</p><p>"What's wrong buddy? You wanna talk 'bout it?"</p><p>He shook his head closing his eyes, as tears flooded. He took his hands extending the pointer fingers toward each other. Then rotate them around one another.</p><p>'Sign language' I thought.</p><p>"Hurts? Hurts! What hurts Buck?"</p><p>I asked when I remembered my few lessons in ASL.</p><p>Cap got up and left the room probably looking for Bucks nurse. I went over to his side and tried to hand him the discarded pain pump.</p><p>"Take it"</p><p>I ordered.</p><p>He didn't, I don't think he heard me. He had the look like he was riding out a pain wave. So I took matters into my own hands and pressed it hard for him. He visibly relaxed and fell into a deep sleep. By this time Cap jogged back in with Nurse Janet hot on his heels.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>Was her first question. Cap responded with</p><p>"Nightmare we think...but he was in pain."</p><p>All Janet did was nod her head and clarify</p><p>"Sometimes when critically injured patients are sleep induced by medication it usually means their body can't physically handle the pain they're in. So when they wake up from a 'nightmare', its the body's reaction to the medicine wearing off."</p><p>'That makes sense'</p><p>She checked his vitals and IV bags one last time before heading out to tend to other patients. Buck slept for the rest of the night up until 8 am. Bobby had to head out to check on things but promised he'd be back. Buck ended up waking the same time I came out of his private bathroom. He started shifting his legs restlessly underneath the covers. I walked over alerted by his restlessness, with the pump in hand in case he was in any pain.</p><p>"Hey, how you doin'?"</p><p>I asked him not even trying to contain the worry in my voice. His beautiful eyes opened slowly, peering around the room trying to get his surroundings. Then the vibrant pools of the Carribean sea finally settled on me. Then a look of confusion.</p><p>"Hi"</p><p>I said barely above a whisper, taking my thumb and rubbing it on his cheek, to get his attention.</p><p>He gazed into mine and I gazed into his.</p><p>'God I could kiss him right now!... What NO! I don't like him like that...well...maybe? What if he likes me like that? No, no way he's still in love with Abby.'</p><p>I shook my head trying to clear my brain of the wishes that will never happen in this lifetime. I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt Buck move his hand up my arm onto my cheek as well. I felt the heat spread throughout my face. His smile was so broad and genuine that I wanted to lean down and tell him how beautiful he is. I worked up my courage, smiled back at him, placed the pump down and sat down leaning further into him. His eyes widened. My heart instantly sped up at the sight, and I leaned back gradually trying to hide the deep hurt, shame, and embarrassment I was feeling. But that feeling was diminished when Buck grabbed my neck firmly with a searching look in his eyes. He pulled me down stopping just a little to graze his lips over and whisper,</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Definitely"</p><p>being my whispered response. With that being said he pulled me in and I leaned into his lips causing sparks. It wasn't like the kisses in the movies, this was real and passionate. We pulled apart for air at the same time, resting our foreheads against each other and that's when I heard a voice that I would know anywhere.</p><p>It was my little- excuse me - big boy Christopher with Carla following behind.</p><p>"Hiiiiii!"</p><p>is what made Buck and I look simultaneously towards the door. I was still hunched over Buck slightly, making Carla stop in her tracks. She was trying to hide a grin but ended up failing miserably.</p><p>"Hey, buddy! How you doin'?"</p><p>I asked showing the same energy. I walked over to him and picked him up, closing my eyes feeling tears form.</p><p>"Good! Where you've been? Why didn't you come and get me?"</p><p>He asked me sadly still hugging me.</p><p>"I've been helping people, and making sure everybody is okay. And I knew that you were just fine because you were in a safe building, was with you, and you're a smart kid. Plus I was helping Buck get better."</p><p>I said walking over to Buck with Chris still in my arms, laying one hand on his upper thigh. He blushed slightly.</p><p>"Hey, buddy, What's going on?!"</p><p>Buck asked Christopher. Christopher's smile broadened and he leaned down towards Buck. My slow ass finally realized what he was trying to do, I sat down on the bed and leaned forward allowing Chris to hug him. When they made contact I heard Buck moan a playful growl, squeezing lightly.</p><p>"Ahh thanks, buddy, I needed that."</p><p>He said rubbing his hand through Christopher's hair, making it a little messy. Chris made an incoherent sound while fixing his hair back to being presentable.</p><p>"uhhhh I'm fine thanks for asking!"</p><p>Carla said acting hurt. laughing we met in the center and I gave her a tight hug.</p><p>"Thanks, I owe you"</p><p>I whispered to her. To which she replied,</p><p>"No, you don't"</p><p>I looked at her tilting my head, about to argue. But she gave me a look and I knew not to press farther. We both made our way over to the bed to find Christopher and Buck laughing and talking, so we decided to join in on the conversation. Sometimes during the conversation, time would slow allowing Buck and I to make eye contact and just grin at each other. Then time would go back to the present where everything was perfect, even though Buck was hurt in the hospital. But he and the people I cared about was still alive and that's all that mattered.</p><p>9-1-1</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: So I can explain. I've had 4 major exams and 3 more coming up so I'm a bit stressed. I had to ground myself so that I wouldn't fail any of the tests. But whenever I have time I've tried to update on this chapter. I know its bad sorry. Leave a like, comment, leave ideas you want.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Safe and Sound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A/N: Thanks for sticking with the story and baring through with the story changes :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddies POV</p><p>Carla, Christopher, Buck, and I all sat talking for about 2 hours. We kinda lost track of time, considering we're catching up on everything from the last two days. We all we're enjoying ourselves, but I noticed gradually over time Buck became quieter. I thought he was falling asleep, but the more I kept looking at his expressions and body language, it looked like he was feeling sick. He was swallowing convulsively and turning a different shade of green. Thank God Carla picked up on that as well, because no later than I realized, she stood up asking Christopher if he wanted to get some ice cream and go to the park. Of course, my already hyper kid said yes, but at least he was getting out of the room so buck could take care of whatever business he needed to. As soon as the door clicked shut Buck leaned over the side of the bed while simultaneously grabbing the clean kidney basin, retching harshly. My curiosity took over me. I went over to see if his vomit has any other colors that could be troubling. It didn't thankfully, but he was starting to choke slightly, not letting his body do what it's supposed to do. I went over to his side and placed my hand on his back, as he still leaned over the bed railing. He was breathing hard and on the verge of swallowing his puke which wouldn't help anybody.</p><p>"Buck, let your bodywork. It knows what to do."</p><p>That simple phrase seemed to do the job as relaxed as the last bout of vomiting came on. He spits the remaining bile out of his mouth, finally done. leaning back slowly, as if too fast would cause him pain. He still had the basin gripped in one hand. I put a hand on his face, once he was settled on his back.</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>I whispered leaning down to kiss his cheek.</p><p>He smiled sheepishly and placed his own hand on the back of my head rubbing it gently. It felt good I can tell you that.</p><p>"Thanks. I didn't want to get sick in front of Christopher."</p><p>He said softly closing his eyes.</p><p>I sat on the side of the bed just running my hands through his thick, soft hair, while his hand rested on my forearm rubbing up and down every now and then. When I saw goosebumps form on his arms, I asked</p><p>"Cold?"</p><p>He opened his eyes and nodded, shivering to add effects.</p><p>I didn't even think about getting a blanket. I instead said,</p><p>"Scoot over."</p><p>The entire time that Buck has been in the hospital I've worn nothing but hoodies, t-shirts, and joggers. today thankfully I was wearing jogging pants and a hoodie since it was a particularly cold day in the hospital. He looked at me with a furrowed brow so I repeated leaning almost entirely on top of him.</p><p>"Scoot over."</p><p>grazing my lips over his dry ones.</p><p>I could smell his breath, which wasn't pleasant, but I didn't mind one bit. I just wanted him and only him. I don't care about smelly breath or broken bones or whatever, I care about him. I tried to steal a quick kiss but was stopped by Bucks's fingers.</p><p>"Dude...I just puked. You sure wanna do that?"</p><p>He asked sincerely.</p><p>Smiling I leaned down and kissed the side of his mouth</p><p>"Positive. Now move over."</p><p>He finally obeyed and barely shifted. I saw him wince in pain, So I stepped up and helped him shift over more. I gently slid under the covers into the little space he gave me, being careful of the wires and tubes. He was still on his back but kinda turned slightly toward me grinning. I took my arms and wrapped them around his middle and lower back. Then tugging him towards me to where he was on his side, his head resting on my chest just under my chin. He snuggled up against me, his hand laying limp on my waist. I sat there for what felt like forever, looking at him sleep peacefully, for once, up against me. I didn't want it to end, I could hold him for hours and not get tired of the feeling of him fitting perfectly into my arms.</p><p>However, it only lasted for about 40 minutes when Buck woke up. I felt him stiffen. Not moving his body but his head looking around. I squeezed him to give him a reminder that he was safe. I felt him relax almost instantly. He moved his head to where he could look me in the eyes. He blinked his eyes trying to adjust them on my face. Sighing, his gaze finally showing recognition of me he grinned. His goofy grin made my smile broaden. I laughed softly and he whispered</p><p>"Hi."</p><p>"Hi yourself. Feeling any better?"</p><p>I asked rubbing my hands on his back. He sighed again, this time, less pleasant. He shook his head, putting the crook of his elbow over his eyes.</p><p>"Headache still. Not pounding, just...just...throbbing throughout my whole my head."</p><p>He complained weakly.</p><p>I didn't like the tone of his voice one bit. I took my arms and tightened my grip on him trying to give as much comfort as possible.</p><p>"Ah, I'm sure it's just all the medication wearing at your body. It's okay, just go ahead and go back to sleep."</p><p>I said taking my hand and rubbing it on his cheek. He nodded and instantly fell back asleep, just before his hand dropped back down limply on top of my side. By the time he was completely out it was around 3:45 in the afternoon. Which was also when someone decided to walk in. I, myself, was drifting off as well until I heard the door open softly and a light chuckle from behind me. I turned around slightly to see that it was in fact Dear ol' Captain. He rounded the bed and shook his head, with a big grin that said</p><p>'I knew it!' and 'Finally'</p><p>I smiled sheepishly looking down at the beautiful human being wrapped up in arms, literally, breathing deep and even.</p><p>"Are...are you mad? Because I know there's this thing about dating coworkers and- "</p><p>I rambled nervously, unconsciously squeezing and rubbing his back. Which caused Buck to burrow further into my arms. I smiled, forgetting Cap was there.</p><p>"Oh, Eddie. Why in the hell would I be mad just because of you and Buck liking each other? I mean it's been pretty obvious. You've been drowning the entire station in you alls sexual tension."</p><p>He laughed but said with absolute sincerity. I gave him a thankful smile, which he replied with a wink.</p><p>9-1-1</p><p>*5 pm*</p><p>Cap had to leave once again and take care of some business. He had brought me and Buck some clean clothes, since the last time either of us has been home was 3 days ago. I whispered out a quick thanks and pointed out where he could put it, then went back to holding Buck. We sat there snuggled up against each other for about 3 hours. Up until Buck woke up the second time. The first thing he said to me was</p><p>"Can I get cleaned up?"</p><p>He looked me dead in the eye. How the fuck am I supposed to say no to the puppy dog eyes, plus the nurse said that it was safe for him to take a shower as long as we were careful of his stitches.</p><p>"Sure...I'm gonna get a nurse so they can take the tube out."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Buck and I unwrapped from each as nurse Janet came in and removed it swiftly. She left Buck with the news</p><p>"After you get cleaned up, we can try some regular food if you're up for it."</p><p>headed out with a wink Buck asked:</p><p>"Could you help me up?"</p><p>I nodded.</p><p>Surprisingly Buck got up fairly easy.</p><p>"I think I can walk?"</p><p>He stated more likes a question.</p><p>Whether he meant it as a question or statement I stayed right behind him, hand hovering near his back. He walked stiffly holding his stitches on his abdomen, but relatively good. We got to the bathroom and the first thing he had to do was pee. After he got done peeing, he looked at me biting his lip a little bit. A look that lowkey turned me on. Still looking at me he began to undress. Starting with his grey t-shirt. Although he was trying to seduce me, he struggled slightly to take it off. I took the opportunity to help him out of him.</p><p>"Thanks,"</p><p>he said quietly.</p><p>Still looking into my eyes, he began to untie his black sweatpants. Once untied he let them drop to the floor and stepped out of them towards me. I forgot the last time that he got cleaned up, I wasn't here and he hadn't any underwear resulting in him having to go commando. Bucks looking me up and down, while he's standing completely nude in front of me. He walked over to the shower and turned it on.</p><p>"Join me?"</p><p>He asked stepping into the steaming shower. I was hesitant about it at first, then I heard a soft</p><p>"Please?"</p><p>With that, I stripped and walked over into the shower as well. We stood there for a second admiring each other's bodies. I made the first move and grabbed a washcloth, along with a bar of soap. I lathered the cloth and gently ran it over Bucks' body, being extra careful with his tender spots. When I would get closer to his crotch I would see him bite his lip, trying to suppress a moan. When I was done washing him I moved him closer to the water and let him rinse off while I took a different washcloth and washed. His face when he was under the hot, almost too hot, water was incredibly sexy to me. To see how it relaxed him so. When we were both washed, rinsed, and dried, Buck went to go brush his teeth, while I dried my hair and put on my boxers. Buck still had the towel wrapped around his waist showing off his v line. I grabbed him a pair of his boxers as well. He was rinsing his mouth with mouthwash by the time my hair was dry enough to were it wasn't dripping on my shoulders.</p><p>"Here."</p><p>I said holding out his boxers towards him, which he took and slowly put on. Next, he got a bar of soap off the bathroom sink counter and began to wash his face with the soap residue. I did so as well.</p><p>'It's going surprisingly well.'</p><p>Until I saw buck sway slightly and grab hold of the sink counter.</p><p>"Whoa!"</p><p>I said finishing washing the rest of the soap off my face and hands. I put my semi-dry hands on his back. He was taking deep breaths through his nose, eyes were squeezed shut with his head tilted up towards the sky. Which scared me.</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>I asked for what felt like the millionth time in 4 days.</p><p>It took him a minute to respond, but when he did he opened his and blinked a couple of times responding with</p><p>"Yeah...dizzy. The headaches coming on stronger too."</p><p>rubbing the back of his head for effect.</p><p>"Okay, finish washing your face, then we can go lay down until Janet comes in with your food,"</p><p>I said kissing the top of his head. He finished washing the soap off and dried his face. I first put on my Joggers and decided if we're just gonna be lounging in bed I could just go shirtless (since this was private room only a couple of people were permitted in here...so why not). I then handed him a new pair of joggers and a sweatshirt. Dropping the towel on the ground, He gingerly put the sweatshirt on, then the joggers staggering a little. I grabbed the sides of his stomach, steadying him. His head fell onto my shoulder, while he took his cold hands and grabbed onto my shoulders leaning into my body.</p><p>"God my head." He whispered weakly.</p><p>'Could it be something more, Nah it's just the medication wearing at his body.'</p><p>"Hey, okay, listen..um you want me to pick you up?"</p><p>I asked rubbing my hands on his sides. He didn't answer just sat there taking deep breaths riding out the dizziness. We sat there holding each other rocking gently side to side. I was doing most of the work by making sure he didn't collapse right there. I was trying to give him enough time to ride out whatever was going on, but it was getting to the time frame of us standing there for 3 minutes going on 4. That's until nurse Janet walked in and called our names in a mild panic.</p><p>"In here!"</p><p>I hollered back.</p><p>Not even realizing that I yelled that loud until Buck winced and wrapped his arms now fully around me. I kissed his head trying to comfort him. smiling when he sighed in content.</p><p>"Aw, whats going on in here?"</p><p>She said with a cheeky grin.</p><p>I let out a sound close to chortle and asked:</p><p>"He's in pain. Could you do me a favor and get him something that his stomach could take, also dim the lights, and put on a movie with the volume down for me?"</p><p>She stared at me with confusion but with also amusement. As if she thought it was all one big joke. I quirked my eyebrows adding a</p><p>"Please?"</p><p>at the end.</p><p>When she still didn't go anywhere and just looked at us with a soft smile.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>I asked her</p><p>She shook her head</p><p>"Nothing... it's just nice to know that you to have each other."</p><p>She said with geniality.</p><p>With that, she turned around and left.</p><p>"Come on,"</p><p>I whispered in his ear picking him up in a bridal carry. I walked with him in my arms over to the bed and placed him down gently. The room was exactly how I asked it to be; dark, and a movie on with low sound. He opened his eyes when he sensed that he was now in a darker room. Laying down now, I could tell he was still sore because he couldn't move around the bed any better than. He shifted painfully around on to his side facing me. His eyes looked deeply into mine, begging me not to leave. I crawled onto the bed and let him place his head onto my chest while wrapping an arm around my lower abdomen.</p><p>"I'd never leave you,"</p><p>I whispered, which instantly done the trick and sent Buck into a worry-free, pain-free, deep sleep. This- this is exactly how it's meant to be. Buck in my arms safe and sound.</p><p>9-1-1</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: a/n: to see eddies outfit click - ?OriginId=GOG&amp;XCIDP=P:G_PacSun_Shopping_Brand_M_Pants&amp;k_clickid=63dad89e-7c64-4d54-9935-6ab3e7775da4&amp;gclid=CjwKCAjwyqTqBRAyEiwA8K_4O-uJniJetc2eDJXC4b4lOp3DH2Jp5GwlItTL9W_IMUucSF50X7QnVBoC2cUQAvD_BwE</p><p>so so so so sorry that it took me this long. to get a chapter updated. Will you all forgive me?! Anyway like, comment, follow the story and leave suggestions. btw I am still updating so don't worry! much love xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Lets go home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucks POV</p><p>The last thing I think - I hope I heard before falling back asleep was Eddie whispering in my ear</p><p>"I'd never leave you."</p><p>The next thing I remember was this mixture of a pounding and throbbing force in the base of my skull. At first, ignored it, but it continuously grew stronger every time my heart would thud-lub.</p><p>"Ow shit!"</p><p>I whispered when a particularly painful spasm hit my head. Which apparently was loud enough to wake Eddie, whose arms are still wrapped around me protectively. he sighed and squeezed me tighter. It helped the slightest bit but then another painful spasm hit the back of my head, causing me to sit up and grab it gasping in pain.</p><p>"Ow ow ow Fuck!"</p><p>I moaned leaning forward to where my forehead was on top of my knee. I felt soft, warm lips on the back of my neck. Kissing repeatedly, while simultaneously rubbing a soothing hand on my back. I felt Eddie reach over me and push the call button for nurse Janet to come in.</p><p>"Hang on a sec okay?"</p><p>he encouraged softly. I nodded while I continued to try and breathe deeply and even. A moment later I saw a stream of light flow through the room, as nurse Janet opened the door. She bent down next to me with her hands on her knees and asked:</p><p>"What's hurting sweety?"</p><p>I took a deep breath and another, trying and failing to tell her a simple word. Thankfully Eddie answered and took control.</p><p>"His head."</p><p>I heard someone shuffling around, and not a minute later I felt a sort of dizziness in my whole body. I looked over at her to see her inserting another iv bag line into my already established one. Instantly feeling the throbbing pain dumb down to a dull pound. I moaned in pleasure and sunk back down into the uncomfortable, yet comfortable bed, and fell back into a blissful sleep.</p><p>9-1-1</p><p>Eddies POV</p><p>As Buck was drifting back off to sleep I heard someone whispery name.</p><p>"pst, Eddie!"</p><p>I looked up to see nurse Janet standing at the door, which was closed, her hand frantically waving me over. So it must have been important. Carefully I slid my arm, that was under Buck, out and got up. I walked over to her giving her a quizzical look at how worried she seemed.</p><p>"What? What is it?"</p><p>I asked worriedly.</p><p>"These headaches are worrying me a bit, so I took the privilege of getting a brain scan when the doctor was busy and, I found what looked like a possible-"</p><p>"What in God's name is going on here!"</p><p>'Oh, Shit!'</p><p>is exactly what Janets face said at the moment. The doctor just so happened to do his rounds right this moment and walked in on Janet telling me information that obviously didn't go through him first.</p><p>"I said whats going on in here?"</p><p>He whispered darkly.</p><p>He looked livid beyond reason. I didn't understand what the big deal was about your nurse helping your patient. It then dawned on me ...the age difference the fact that she was a woman. The doctor was the old-timey kind where what he said goes period, and he didn't need any help because he was a strong independent man. The last thought almost made me laugh right then and there. Brought back to the present I noted that he didn't even acknowledge me, only him simply pointing at her and the now open door signaling her to get the fuck out! Which she obeyed quickly and quietly. The doctor finally turned to me, smiled and shut the door in my face. With all the confusion and tension in the room, I settled with going back to sleep with Buck in my arms for the next couple of hours until something else happened.</p><p>9-1-1</p><p>Bucks POV</p><p>I woke up to the multiple streams of natural light flowing through the partially open blinds. The first thing I noticed was that I had to go to the bathroom. I barely shifted and instantly felt someone squeeze my body. relaxing into the warmth I knew exactly who this was. Eddie. My forehead was being kept still by Eddie's scruffy beard, causing to me move my entire head just to look at sleeping beauty. my neck and body were sore as if I've been sleeping for 3 weeks straight. Whenever I saw that Eddie was still knocked out, I didn't have it in me to wake him so, I tried once again to move out of his grasp and it worked thankfully because I don't know how much longer my bladder could've taken. I stood up slowly and made my way over to the bathroom to relieve myself. When I was washing my hands I heard a noise coming from outside the bathroom. I just assumed it was Eddie and continued drying my hands. Opening the door to see what Eddie was doing I was startled when it was slung open. I expected Eddie to be standing there or Nurse Janet, but it was neither.</p><p>"Hi?"</p><p>I said more like a question.</p><p>"Hi yourself! I'm your new nurse for the remainder of your stay, Nurse Brandy!"</p><p>She introduced smiling widely, extending her hand towards me to shake. I gripped it and felt her warm soft hands. She was nice but the obvious question still hung in the air.</p><p>"What happened to Nurse Janet?"</p><p>Her smiled vanished for a split second and then was quickly replaced with a brighter smile as if she was trying to hide something.</p><p>"Transferred to another patient."</p><p>She said matter of factly.</p><p>She then asked if I needed any help with finishing up, which I replied with no.</p><p>"Well since your walking so good, haven't gotten sick, and haven't torn any other stitches, I'll begin the paperwork for your release!"</p><p>She said smiling brightly.</p><p>Turning and walking out she gave me a sly wink. It wasn't like one of them 'I got you wink' it was a 'you're cute and I want you wink'. I frowned inwardly because normally I would be making passes at her, but I felt sick. Like physically sick at the idea of being with her. At a young age, I knew I liked both boys and girls and don't get me wrong she's a gorgeous girl, yet I can't help but not see myself with her after being with Eddie.</p><p>'Am I in love with him? What if he's in love with me?'.</p><p>The very thought of that made me smile. I placed my hands on the sink counter and bent my head down suddenly overtaken with tears. I cried softly, not even knowing the reason why.</p><p>'God I'm such a girl!'</p><p>I thought inwardly.</p><p>I was still crying when I heard the door open, but I didn't care who saw me at this point. I was releasing built up feelings and emotions I didn't know I had. My eyes were closed silent tears spilling out. When all of a sudden I felt warm bare arms wrap around me from the back. The feeling of Eddies arms around me made my throat close and more tears sprang to my eyes. I sucked a shaky breath in, and unintentionally let out a broken a sob, causing Eddie to take his arms that were wrapped tightly around me from behind, and turn me around to where I was facing him. I didn't care if he saw me ugly cry, I just didn't want to have a mental breakdown like a fucking teenage girl on her period. I let another broken sob out, followed by another. I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to hide when Eddie pulled me into another tight hug. His hand running through my curled up hair, while my head was placed on the crook between his head and his shoulder.</p><p>"Whats wrong baby?"</p><p>No words can describe what's wrong. Hell I don't even know whats wrong. I lifted my head up and looked him im the eye and said</p><p>"I dont know."</p><p>I responded voice wavering.</p><p>He sat there for almost 5 minutes just holding me kissing my head, trying to keep me from having a full blown panic attack. I finally stopped crying and came to the realisation that I was probably all worked up on account that I havent been out of this room yet. I must've made it obvious that I was thinking because I felt his arms loosen around me and move up to my face. He gripped both sides of my face and said</p><p>"What are you thinking about?"</p><p>Still not making eye contact with him</p><p>"I'm thinking I want to go home."</p><p>is what I replied.</p><p>He lifted my chin and said</p><p>"Okay, lets go home!"</p><p>along with a quick kiss to my lips.</p><p>9-1-1</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Thanks for being so patient with me with the changes and updates...again sorry for taking so long; more chapters coming. Comment, like, and share. leaves some ideas for the next few chapters to come. xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Making our rounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Thanks sorry for being so patient with how slow I am updating ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Buck's POV</p><p>Eddie was about to go in search of a nurse when my new nurse came in with the good news that if I could take at least one or two laps then she would sign the discharge papers. Super excited to get the hell outta this hospital I immediately agreed. The only thing is... I'm just standing and I'm already exhausted, How am I gonna walk around a Hospital! Beats me, but I'm for damn sure gonna try.</p><p>9-1-1</p><p>Eddies POV</p><p>walking into the bathroom planning on taking a quick shower, instead to see Buck crying softly it (once again) scared the hell outta me. Having to just hold him in my arms while he battles through whatever emotions he's experiencing, and I was okay with that, as long as he felt better I was happy. I held him for another couple of minutes and He finally said what I knew was begging to be released.</p><p>"I think I wanna go home."</p><p>He asked and he shall receive.</p><p>Wanting to cheer him up I left to go find a nurse when suddenly the door swung open and Bucks new nurse walked. Seeing him up and standing, I guess, gave her the idea that he was suddenly able to run around a hospital when he hasn't even been out of the bed for more than an hour at a time. But what do I know I'm just a firefighter, trained medic, and a retired soldier. She gave us the promise that if he could take at least a lap around the floor then she would sign the discharge papers. I looked at Buck and he had a completely eager look that said</p><p>'Get me the hell outta here!'</p><p>I nodded and smiled at him to let him know that I understood.</p><p>The nurse left and Buck staggered slightly.</p><p>'How in the great blue sea is he supposed to walk if he can barely stand!'</p><p>I thought inwardly or so I thought, I thought inwardly.</p><p>"I-I don't know."</p><p>Buck replied.</p><p>I looked up sharply thinking if I said that out loud.</p><p>"No you didn't say it out loud I can just read you like an open book."</p><p>He said with a tired smirk.</p><p>"How do you know me so well?"</p><p>I questioned, shaking my head in admiration.</p><p>I was just now having a good look at Buck. When I walked in the bathroom he was leaning on the counter, and when I left him in the bathroom to go get a nurse he went back to leaning on the counter. Only this time he was depending more on the counter than his own legs. I noticed this and instantly went to his side, and just in the nick of time to. The minute I got to his side he collapsed into my arms.</p><p>"Easy... Do you still think that you can walk a lap?"</p><p>I asked sincerely, lifting him up until his butt was somewhat on the counter.</p><p>He looked at me angrly for some reason when the question left my mouth.</p><p>"I have to."</p><p>He said in all seriousness. I nodded my head and was about to object again when I was stopped by a firm</p><p>"I've got to get out of here."</p><p>I noted the desperation in his voice and responded with a determined</p><p>"Lets do it!"</p><p>I meant like in 30 minutes or so when Buck wasn't about to practically fall over, but he said to hell with that and stood up straighter and began to walk out of the bathroom.</p><p>'He is so stubborn'</p><p>I smiled to myself.</p><p>I jogged to catch up with him, even though he was still in the room, to see Bucks new nurse. She had an IV line in hand and motioned for Buck to sit at the edge of the bed. As she was trying to hook him up to the line, I kept trying to figure out why he was being hooked since he hasn't lost any fluids in a couple of days.</p><p>"It's for precautions."</p><p>She said directed at me.</p><p>How can everyone read me so well, was what I was wanting to know! I pushed that thought away from my mind and instead went over to Bucks side. This new nurse must be new. She kept stabbing Buck repeatedly, still trying to establish a line. Each time Buck would suck in a sharp breath or grimace. One particular time she must've gave up and stabbed the crook of his elbow especially hard causing him to yelp in surprise but mostly pain. He took hold of my hand and squeezed it. Pain being evident in his features I let him squeeze as hard as he wanted. Seeing the nurse jab him repeatedly angered me to the point where I took the needle out of her hand and inserted it myslef in a quick motion. She left upset, yet I didnt care. I saw Buck was starting to look better minutely, or I was at least hoping he was. Either way I was I going to go with the positive side.</p><p>"You ready?"</p><p>I asked holding my hand out.</p><p>He smiled at me nodding his head, extending his own hand.</p><p>"One small step for man!"</p><p>Buck laughed quietly.</p><p>"One giant leap for mankind."</p><p>I finished for him grinning widely.</p><p>I stood him up from where the nurse sat him down, grabbed him a shirt to put on since neither of us put one on after the shower early on. I saw the goosebumps on his arms and asked</p><p>"Cold?"</p><p>to which he nodded and said</p><p>"Very."</p><p>I gave him a sweatshirt and helped him shimmy into it, even though it was awkward looking because of how the IV line was snaking out .</p><p>"Warm?"</p><p>I asked fixing his disheveled hair.</p><p>"Very."</p><p>to which he replied blushing.</p><p>I opened the door of the room and propped it open so it wouldn't slam on him while he was walking out.</p><p>"okie dokie!"</p><p>I said like a child, clapping my hands together.</p><p>I didnt know whether he wanted help or not so I got sort of behind and sort of beside him and placed my hand on the crook of his back. We were walking for about 10 minutes when he must've gotten dizzy because he latched onto my shoulder and leaned into me. My hand that was once hovering on his back was now wrapped around his waist. He was breathing deeply waiting for the "episode" to pass over. I was gonna ask if he wanted to sit for a minute, but he said</p><p>"let's finish. She said I only need one lap, right?"</p><p>I nodded my head in confirmation.</p><p>"Ok. Um...just give me a second."</p><p>He said closing his eyes.</p><p>After a couple of more seconds he sat up straighter and we began walking once agian. This time my arm didnt leave his waist. It took us about another 20 minutes to get back around the floor to Bucks room. I'm not gonna lie...this is a big ass floor. By the time we got back to his room I could tell he was extremely exhausted. Just from the way he instantly went to the bed, right after clumsily tearing and throwing his sweatshirt off. When he climbed back into the bed I saw sweat droplets formed on his back.</p><p>'I hope I didnt overheat him! '</p><p>I thought worriedly.</p><p>Then an idea that might help him cool off came to mind. But that idea got interrupted when the nurse busted into the room saying we're all good to go and that'll she'll be back with a wheel chair.</p><p>"Will he have enough time to shower real quick?"</p><p>I asked.</p><p>"Yeah go ahead ill be back in 10 minutes."</p><p>She said smiling.</p><p>I gave a tight smile back and nodded a thank you. When she headed out I went over to the sleeping form of Buck.</p><p>"Come on lets take a quick shower before we go home."</p><p>'Whos house am I taking him to?..Mine?...Well what about Chris?...His?...No he has stairs and he lives by himself...What about Maddie?...No, she's so busy nowadays? My place it is then.'</p><p>When a groan filtered through the room it snapped back into the present.</p><p>He stayed there for a couple more minutes but got up reluctantly. Even though he swayed when he stood all the way up he slowly made his way to the bathroom. I followed him in and saw him strip and step into the steaming shower pulling the curtain closed along with him. Leaving to pack up the little stuff we had in Bucks room I heard a soft moan only someone who has super hearing could have heard, but I somehow heard it. Alarmed I went over to the shower and pulled the curtain away revealing Buck leaning his head onto the shower wall.</p><p>"Buck?"</p><p>No response.</p><p>Not knowing what to do I stripped and once again stepped into the almost blistering water. I made contact with his skin that was too cold for someone in this type of warmth. My hand made contact with his cold skin and he didnt even budge.</p><p>"Buck?"</p><p>I asked again.</p><p>This time he turned his head ever so slightly towards me. I wrapped my arms around him from the back, which he turned around into and snuggled into my arms. For some reason I knew he had a headache, because he unconsciously shielded his eyes from the light.</p><p>'Maybe he shouldn't check out just yet '</p><p>But I knew he wouldn't go with it. So I instead said</p><p>"you can shower at home. Let's go pack up so we can go."</p><p>At that he gave me one of his Buckley famous smiles and stepped out of the shower.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I knooooowww it's been sooo long! Sorry it's taking me forever to update. you know it's just...life...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: pleaseeeee don't hate me..it's been rough on ya girl these past few months ... but anyway ENJOYYY :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie's POV</p><p>The drive to my home was quiet to quiet. My mind was swirling with one thought only. The only thing that scared me shitless was where Buck and I stood. We never talked about wanting to be anything more than best friends. But there was always something in the back of my mind telling me that maybe there could be more to our relationship. The only problem was, if Buck felt the same way about me the way I feel about him.</p><p>'Are you kidding me, the man has litteraly taken a shower with you'</p><p>'But what if his feelings change when he's all better...what if he's just using me?'</p><p>I inhaled a sharp to rid these thoughts before I had a full blown panic attack in the car... with Buck sitting in the passenger right next to me.</p><p>"-ddie ...Eddie?"</p><p>Buck called.</p><p>"Huh, What?"</p><p>I said snapping out of my thoughts.</p><p>I looked over to see Buck looking at me with worry clear in his eyes. Since I was driving I couldn't look that long at him, except for quick glances every now and then.</p><p>he gave me a lopsided grin and said</p><p>"What you thinking about so hard over there?"</p><p>while shifting his body in the seat a little bit, still clearly exhausted.</p><p>Thankfully we were at a red light so I had time to formulate my answer. Apparently I didn't think quick enough because the light turned green and we started moving again, only to get stopped again when the entire blocks traffic lights started blinking.</p><p>With a sigh I muttered a quiet</p><p>"Great."</p><p>"Heard that."</p><p>Buck laughed.</p><p>clearing my throat I said</p><p>"I got to ask you something, and I really hope this doesn't effect the relationship we already had, I mean I don't think it will because it's us and -"</p><p>But my words fell dead on my lips whenever Bucks lips suddenly touched mine, and then boom...fireworks shot through me. Some parts more than others.</p><p>"You worry to much. I want this, but only if you want it."</p><p>Buck whispered against my lips after breaking the kiss reluctantly.</p><p>All I could do in response to his declaration was nod and lean in again for another kiss. The only reason we broke the kiss was because of a blaring horn from behind us. Laughing Buck leaned back into his seat with a sigh as I started driving again.</p><p>About halfway there I heard a groan coming from the passenger seat. Looking over I saw Buck lean his head back on head rest and shift down a little in his seat, as if he was pain.</p><p>*Flashback*</p><p>'Now remember Evan is on a pain killer, it won't make him loopy, maybe a little tired. But it only lasts for a couple of hours, so when he gets home give him an Advil or ibuprofen.'</p><p>Nurse Brandy lectured to me</p><p>'Wait, why can't I have any stronger meds for him?'</p><p>'Because the Doctor didn't prescribe any meds for him'.</p><p>She retorted back quickly</p><p>Nodding my head I left and went to get Buck settled in his wheelchair</p><p>*End of Flashback*</p><p>I knew the pain meds had worn off, just from the way that he was breathing. Not wanting to be bug him more than I already have with the same question I opted for just putting my hand on his thigh. Thankfully I felt him relax but only some.</p><p>Finally we arrived at my house and by that point he was practically shaking from pain or coldness I'll never know. Hopping out the car I ran around to Buck's side and opened the door for him. Luckily for him he wasn't laying against the door because he would've been on the ground. I leaned over Buck and unbuckled him, and began to move his legs towards me so he could step out of the vehicle.</p><p>"Eddie?"</p><p>Buck whispered.</p><p>Looking up sharply startled by the question behind my name, I saw a confused gaze looking around.</p><p>"Where are we? What's going on?"</p><p>He asked timidly.</p><p>Wanting so badly to ease his fear I stood up gripped both sides of checks and whispered</p><p>"We're at my home, and you're staying with me until further notice."</p><p>I said with a small smile, to which he blushed deeply and said</p><p>"Oh...right..."</p><p>and got out of the car minutely.</p><p>Walking up the driveway of my house I saw Carla's blue Nissan parked.</p><p>'Oh Crap! I forgot Carlas still here!'</p><p>Walking through the door I saw Carla and Christopher coloring a printed sheet of superman sheet with lab rats playing in the background.</p><p>"Hello, we're home!"</p><p>I shouted throughout the house, setting Buck down on the sofa right as I walked in.</p><p>Carla hollered a</p><p>"Hi Baby!"</p><p>Without turning around.</p><p>Christopher on the other hand, dropped his red crayon and bolted over to me, without his crutches...</p><p>'My big boy'</p><p>"Hi buddy, how you doing?"</p><p>I groaned squeezing him tightly in a hug.</p><p>"Good, is Bucky here, is he okay?"</p><p>He fired rapidly.</p><p>Chuckling I said</p><p>"Yeah he's right over there, but we still need to be really careful with him because he's still sore."</p><p>Chris nodded and went over to his Buck very slowly and tapped his shoulder. It took Buck a little bit longer to respond than normal due to him dozing off on the couch, with his head leaned back on the cushion. lifting his head slowly he came to the realization of who was rousing him from his nap.</p><p>"Hiya Christopher!"</p><p>He tried to exclaim, but all that came was a tired rasp.</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>Chris said going in for a soft hug.</p><p>My heart exploded at the softness between Buck and Chris. The minute they touched I saw tension drain out of both of their shoulders.</p><p>My staring was cut short on account of Carla yelling out from the kitchen</p><p>"I'll stay here, while you go to the store for a much needed grocery run."</p><p>'Danm'</p><p>She's right after my shift a couple of days ago I was meaning to stop by and do a Walmart pick up. Ever since Walmarts done this it's been a lifesaver especially with how much Christoper and Buck eat.</p><p>I looked over back at the couch to see Chris talking quietly but passionately to his Buck, and his Buck listening just as curiously. Over time I could see it was getting harder to focus and show much interest. I took that as my cue to come over and help Buck.</p><p>"Okay, Chris, I think it's time that we put Buck to bed. He's a really rough day."</p><p>I said rubbing Bucks thigh.</p><p>Although clearly disappointed he nodded his head and kissed Buck goodnight even though it was merely 7:30 pm.</p><p>Sighing Buck looked at me with a disapproving look that</p><p>'You didn't need to do that.'</p><p>I looked back with a soft expression that said</p><p>'Yes I did.'</p><p>"Come on."</p><p>I whispered just loud enough for Buck to hear and carefully hoisted him up, that was followed by a small moan.</p><p>Wrapping my arm around his waist and giving my other arm to hold on to, we minutely made our way to the other side of the house.</p><p>Once we were in the room, there were heavy deep breaths next to me. Gently placing him down on the bed he continued taking deep breaths.</p><p>"Can you breath?"</p><p>I asked stupidly.</p><p>He looked up and nodded.</p><p>Pointing to his head and breathed out</p><p>"Dizzy."</p><p>Kneeling down I nodded and placed my warm hand on his chilled cheek and planted a soft kiss on his. His response was instant as he leaned into the kiss more and more.</p><p>He broke the kiss this time as he inhaled deeply and caressed the back of neck affectionately.</p><p>"Better?"</p><p>I whispered.</p><p>He leaned forward once again and gave me a quick peck and whispered</p><p>"Very."</p><p>I chuckled softly.</p><p>I told him that I had to go to the store to get some essentials, after I tucked him into my bed and gave him a soft kiss on his cold forehead.</p><p>It took me about 10 minutes until I gotten to Walmart and grabbed a basket. I didn't make a list s I just went down each aisle and thought about what I last saw in the pantry and refrigerator.</p><p>I was going into my third aisle when I heard someone say my name. I looked around but couldn't see anyone, so I went back to thinking if we had run out of cinnamon toast crunch or not. Then I heard my name again, this time the voice sounded more familiar. I once again looked up and this time my eyes fell up on the one person I didn't expect it to be.</p><p>"Nurse Janet?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Again soooo Soo sorry for such a late update, but Im getting back into it. You all know how life can be.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Walmart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Hi... new chapter... good chapter... Sorry in advance *giggling under breath* ... Enjoy</p><p>Warning: Gay Slurs; this is in no way to offend or hurt anybody</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9-1-1</p><p>I once again looked up and this time my eyes fell up on the one person I didn't expect it to be.</p><p>"Nurse Janet?"</p><p>She had a half full shopping cart of various fruits, vegetables, and yogurts.</p><p>She gave a relieved smile and motioned with her head for me to come over to where she was as she inconspicuously looked at the granola bars. Acting as if she's not even acknowledging my presences next to her, she said loud enough for me to hear.</p><p>"There is something going on with your boyfriend that you need to know."</p><p>I stiffened at that statement.</p><p>she continues.</p><p>"Remember when I said that I will look deeper into those brain scans?"</p><p>I nodded</p><p>"And then I found something, but then the doctor interrupted us?"</p><p>I nodded again and asked</p><p>"What did you see?"</p><p>She took a deep breath and briefly looked at me.</p><p>The dread in her eyes said it all.</p><p>"How bad is it?"</p><p>I asked my voice cracking at the end.</p><p>"Buck has a potential cerberal Hemorrhage."</p><p>'Shit'</p><p>the news that had me about scream and kick myself for not going with my gut, about maybe something more being wrong with Buck.</p><p>But the obvious question was still circulating in the air.</p><p>"Why...the fuck...did the doctor not tell me?"</p><p>I asked trying to get my anger under control.</p><p>She gently gripped my arm and we were now facing each other.</p><p>"Remember that the doctor who looked kind of an old-school type of guy, well that means he also thinks old-school."</p><p>She said sounding upset.</p><p>I, however, was still highly confused at her proclamation about the doctor. My face must have been readable because she gave an exasperated sigh and said.</p><p>"He's so old-school that he has the same view points as my great-grandfather."</p><p>I gave her a look that said what the hell are you talking about?</p><p>Annoyed to the max she took a calming breath and looked me dead in the eye and said</p><p>"He hates gay people, he hates anybody that has any pigmentation in their skin, and hates when a women is in a job is above him!"</p><p>'Ohhhhh...'</p><p>I am really dumb, of course he doesn't like us he look like he grew up in that time period.</p><p>"So... you're telling me because he's so stuck in his ways that he'd rather risk losing his job and abandoning the ethical code, rather than helping someone who is different than them?"</p><p>She nodded with clear disgust on her face.</p><p>I always knew I've liked both genders, Ever since I was in middle school. I had a few boyfriend's but you would have to look close enough to know we were together. But for most of my life after highschool I was with a woman so I never really had endured the torture of not getting treated equally. Only time I had been discriminated against was because of my Hispanic culture.</p><p>"He had me transferred as soon as soon as he caught me telling you what I found. He went to the board claiming that I was giving false information to my patients, that I was undermining his authority and a bunch of other bullshit. Apparently this wasn't his first time doing this so administration thankfully didn't fire me, but just transferred me to another floor. I'm sorry I tried to get to you sooner, but they told me that he'd been discharged"</p><p>She said as if she had to justify her absence.</p><p>Shaking my head I said.</p><p>"There's no need to apologise... you did try to tell me it's that bastards fault for not doing his danm job!"</p><p>I all but yelled. Taking a deep steadying breath I continued</p><p>"So...Buck might have a brain bleed, that's a serious thing. Plus I thought that that was a form of a stroke?"</p><p>"Yes, it is, but certain head trauma can cause it."</p><p>'Danm Buck must've hit the shit outta his head... he told me it wasn't that bad.'</p><p>"What should I do?"</p><p>I asked timidly.</p><p>"Get home, Get Buck, take him to the hospital in the morning because all of the on call neurosurgeons have already gone home. Try giving him painkillers"</p><p>I nodded and was about to ask her what should I do if he can't keep the pills down, when out of the fucking blue here comes the last person I'd ever expect.</p><p>"Janet! Hi...What are you guys talking about?"</p><p>Stiffening slightly she breathed out a frustrated breath and said almost bitterly.</p><p>"Brandy. to what do I owe the pleasure of you interrupting my conversation with a friend?"</p><p>Giving a smug smile she looked between the both of us.</p><p>"How's Buck doin?"</p><p>she asked with a sickly grin.</p><p>"Evan is not your patient anymore."</p><p>I said more harshly than I meant to.</p><p>She scoffed and nudge past Janet and I muttering a quiet</p><p>"Fag."</p><p>I clenched my jaw in anger but had to stiffle a laugh at the same time, when Janet all but lunged at Brandy. Acting quickly I stepped in front of Janet before she had a chance to reach for her long, curly, blonde ponytail.</p><p>Her face was red with anger and her eyes looked as if to be brimming with unshed tears.</p><p>"I have a question."</p><p>I asked after Brandy had left the aisle.</p><p>"Why do you care so much? Like we're just two guys dealing with something that is scaring the hell outta of us and dealing with struggles of being a gay couple and you make it a point to take extra care of us."</p><p>She took a steadying breath and wiped her eyes, after brushing her pixie cut bangs out of her eyes.</p><p>"I had a younger brother who was bisexual. I knew ever since he was a little kid from the way he would look at guy, the same way he would look at a girl. He came out to me in his sophomore year of high school. I was the only person he told for a while other than his best friend... but he was more than a best friend. I could tell. They were in love with each other and one night they told each other their feelings in his room. My parents walked in on them making out and flipped shit."</p><p>She swallowed still not looking at me and continued</p><p>"My parents made him leave. He didn't even have a chance to pack a bag, they just threw him out like a dirty dog. He was told to never communicate with us, and for me to never talk to him. They told him we hated him, they called him a disgrace and every slur you can imagine. And ... I ... did ... nothing. I wanted to so desperately tell him that I loved him the way he was, but I never got the chance to because on the news three weeks later, they announced that they found the body of 16 year old in the alley, overdosed."</p><p>She said with a quiet a sob at the end.</p><p>I pulled her into a hug and let her sob in the middle of the cereal aisle in Walmart.</p><p>"I'm sorry... it...just makes me so mad at the way people can treat others like ... like... scum!"</p><p>She said wiping her eyes rid of any tears. I was silenced by the backstory, and couldn't think of anything else to say except</p><p>"Thank you for caring, when no else did."</p><p>and went in for another sincere hug.</p><p>we stayed like that for a couple of minutes, getting our emotions under wrap.</p><p>She looked at her watch and gawked at how much time we spent talking together.</p><p>" Im sorry I have to go, but if you need anything call me."</p><p>She handed me a pre made business card and walked off.</p><p>I too finished shopping and made my way back home to Buck, Christopher and Carla.</p><p>A/N: Sooo... what'd you think??? :) leave a comment, like, follow, and leave another comment while your down there lol.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I also want to clarify some things. I am not part of the lgbtq community but I do however support it. I thought this chapter would be a good place for me to rant about the topic of how the lgbtq community is treated. This was in no way to offend anyone it was to emphasize that there a people out there with so much hatred in their heart, but there is also people like Janet who will do anything to make them feel loved.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A Grilled Cheese</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>;) ... I'm backkkkk (I'm calling this a Quarantine update)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9-1-1</p><p>Eddie's POV</p><p>Packing my arms full of grocery bags at a time I made my way into the house and saw Carla and Christopher still coloring but this time on the sofa in front of the TV.</p><p>"Hi Daddy!"</p><p>Chris yelled the minute I walked in the door.</p><p>I yelled back a</p><p>"Hi buddy!"</p><p>and placed the groceries down on the countertop, before going back out and getting the last few bags.</p><p>I was debating on whether or not to put them on up right away, but I didn't have anything that was needed to be refrigerated so... nope not doing that right now.</p><p>"Hey Carla, any change?"</p><p>I asked pulling her aside when Christopher's attention got captured by Lab Rats: Elite Force. Sighing she brought me to the room that he was sleeping in and cracked the door to where I could look in.</p><p>"He's in pain. Woke up, but was barely coherent. He called for you a couple times in his sleep as if he was in some nightmare. Tried to give him so medicine, but he could hardly hold down the liquid let alone the pill."</p><p>I nodded and made my way into the room and told Carla I had it from here.</p><p>"Hey Buck."</p><p>I whispered sitting on the edge of the bed. He was curled up in a fetal position, sweat pouring down his face. He opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder to me. Minutely turning over so that he was facing me, he reached his arm up and placed it gently on my cheek, smiling up at me.</p><p>"You hungry baby, I finally went to the store and got something edible other than cereal."</p><p>I chuckled. He let out a breathy laugh and nodded slowly.</p><p>I got up and went to go get him some soup, from the groceries I just got. Not bothering to heat it up the expected way, by stove, instead heading for the microwave and punching in one minute.</p><p>I went back to his room after making a detour to check up on Christopher, who's attention was now enthralled by Mech X 4. Calling his name and not even getting a blink in response , I went ahead to Bucks room.</p><p>'huh.. when did it become Bucks room?... I want it to be our room!'</p><p>"Buck? Baby?"</p><p>I called quietly, when I heard nothing but the fan circulating in the room.</p><p>Coming fully into room I saw what looked like an adult sized baby. The way he was coiled so tightly in that fetal position, it had to be painful. Not only that, but he was shaking. Badly.</p><p>"Hey talk to me. I don't know how to help if you don't talk."</p><p>I said sternly, yet calmly.</p><p>he looked up at me and a tear trickled down his check. Grabbing his head I saw how he struggled trying to tell me, but the words just caught in his throat. I couldn't watch him struggle anymore so I just whispered a quiet</p><p>"okay"</p><p>and went into the joint bathroom and wet a cloth with mild water, and placed it on his forehead with hopes of reliving some of the pain.</p><p>I then went into the kitchen and pulled the mildly steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup out and placed it on the plate that also had half a grilled cheese on it.</p><p>knock knock</p><p>Bucks head popped up out from under the comforter and gave a small grin.</p><p>I lifted the plate up in my hands as in a small gesture of saying "look what I got" and walked over to the bed side table and placed it down while simultaneously taking a seat on the bed.</p><p>"You want to try and eat a couple of bites? I made a grilled cheese, extra cheesy just the way you like it?"</p><p>I said trying to coax him into eating something. He's had nothing but hospital food , and sometimes I debate if that's even edible half of the time.</p><p>Buck lets out a low groan while trying to push himself up by his shaky arms. Barely pushing him self up an inch, I took pity on him and wrapped my arms around his waist and tugged him up to where his back was leaning up against the headboard.</p><p>He heaved a sigh and gave me a look I was all too used to. The classic 'I'm annoyed that you helped me, but also grateful that you did because I was only making it worse by doing it myself' face.</p><p>Reaching over toward the table I picked up the crispy grilled cheese and held it up to Bucks face.</p><p>He hesitantly leaned forward, after some quiet begging, and took a small nibble off the corner. He chewed slowly, taking deep breaths. when done eating the first bite, I made him take three more bites making him almost eat half of this half of the grilled cheese.</p><p>It all happened so fast that I barely had time to grab the trashcan. I saw his throat working on the last two bites and just thought he was trying to swallow the liquidy cheese.</p><p>He, thankfully, leaned over and grabbed the can before I even moved a muscle, and vomited up everything he just ate.</p><p>I took the cloth that was placed on his head earlier, that was now laying limply on his shoulder and wiped his mouth rid of an excess vomit.</p><p>He coughed a couple of times and looked up at me with red rimmed eyes and nose running.</p><p>"Can' keep shi' down 'cause my head won' stop spinnin'"</p><p>Buck almost slurred.</p><p>Worried I was about to ask him if he wanted to go back to the hospital, but then he muttered</p><p>"Just give me a damn painkiller so I can sleep."</p><p>Shocked at the anger filled demand I silently retrieved his painkillers and a glass of water, helped him drink it down and tucked him in.</p><p>Walking out into the living room, I called for Christopher and heard a</p><p>"in here"</p><p>coming from his bathroom.</p><p>Carla was seated on the toilet lid while Christopher was in the tub talking to her about who knows what.</p><p>"Alright you too wrap up quick so that I can tuck you in."</p><p>I said playfully kissing the top of his soaked hair.</p><p>10 minutes later and all groceries where they should be I heard Chris yell from what I assumed was his room</p><p>"Okay Daddy! I'm in bed now it's time for bed time stories!"</p><p>"Alright, alright I'm coming"</p><p>I scoffed more to myself.</p><p>Carla met me in the hallway and we exchanged a quick goodnight.</p><p>Three stories and 20 minutes later has Christopher knocked out and tucked in, leaving my other baby to be taken care of.</p><p>opening the door I saw Buck fast asleep and suddenly felt all of my energy drain out my body, and pull me toward the sleeping Buck. I stripped myself of my clothing, all the way down to just my boxers, and climbed in bed behind Buck. Sleep took over almost instantly, but before it did I felt a warm breath on my nose signalling he turned around to face me.</p><p>"Goodnight Mi Amor."</p><p>"Goo' Nigh'"</p><p>he replied back drunk with sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Below Freezing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3:00 am</p><p>EDDES POV</p><p>something isn't right... it's not right... go find out what's wrong... wake...up... wake up...WAKE U -My eyes snap open.</p><p>I look up from position on my back and see the ceiling fan still moving, but it looked to be turned up at a faster speed.</p><p>"huh?"</p><p>I said to myself surprised when a burst of visible air comes out my mouth.</p><p>I breathed out again and again and there was still puffs of hot air coming out into the, what had to be, below freezing room. I looked over toward the empty, cold side of the bed, and taking the comforter off the bed and wrapping it around my shoulders, trying to evade the cold. First item on the checklist was turn the heat on max. Check. I turned it back up to it's original 71F and felt the immediately blast of warm air start to circulate the house. Up next on the list, check on Christopher. I went by his room, cracked open the door and peeked in. He was still passed out, like nothing happened. Lastly, Buck. Where could he have gone at, I looked at the clock on the living room wall, 3 in the morning.</p><p>I turned the corner going into the kitchen and saw Buck sitting at the kitchen island with an ice pack laying around his neck, and sweating pouring down his body.</p><p>"Buck?"</p><p>I called.</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>"Can' seem to coo' down'"</p><p>He replied, again sounding drunk.</p><p>Worried I came up behind him, forgetting the comforter and leaving it on the ground, and placed my hand on the back of his head just above the ice pack. Leaning on my other arm on the table, to get a better look at him. His eyes were kind of glazed over, and his hands shook where they laid limply on the counter. He suddenly looked over at me with empty eyes and uttered</p><p>"My...body's... num'"</p><p>Confused at the declaration, I quirked my eyebrow and rubbed his head with the hand that was still in his sweat soaked hair.</p><p>"What do you mean your body's numb? What's wrong?"</p><p>Instead of answering my question, he grabbed his with one hand and used the other to grip the edge of the counter. The next thing I know he scrambles to get out of the seat, knocking it over in the process.</p><p>"Ugh!"</p><p>Buck screamed and collapsed to his knees, taking me down to my knees with him due to the fact that when he stood up with such urgency, my arms automatically encircled him in hope of calming him down.</p><p>"Buck talk to me!"</p><p>I pleaded.</p><p>He looked up at me and I looked into his eyes which appeared to be crossing and uncrossing.</p><p>"Hea'...killin'...mmm"</p><p>He slurred out while his nose simultaneously began to slowly drizzle out dark streaks of thick blood.</p><p>"Buck,Buck,baby!"</p><p>I called out repeatedly, my hands holding both sides of his face up while red dots continued to spot the floor beneath him. When out of nowhere his body gave out and he leaned into me. If not for my left hand letting go of his face and wrapping around his waist he would have completely collapsed on me.</p><p>Using the leverage I had I somehow laid him down on his back and turned him on side as to prevent him from choking on his blood.</p><p>That was honestly best decision I may have made in my life, because while turning him onto his side, I saw the first sign that a seizure was going to hit.</p><p>Bucks body suddenly went uncharacteristicly still and rigid. His neck was taut and nose still slugishly bleeding, when he let out one long, deep groan and went into the grips of the seizure.</p><p>I grabbed the comforter, dropped earlier, two feet away from me and stuffed it under the side of Bucks head that was beating continuously on the hardwood floor. Grabbing the corner of the comforter, I wiped off some spittle and blood from his face. 'I need to get him to the hospital NOW!' I thought. But I didn't want to call an ambulance because that's going to make alot of noise and scare Christopher.</p><p>"Carla."</p><p>I said out loud leaving Buck in search of my phone in my room, right after I made it to where he would stay on his side in the midst of the fit.</p><p>punching in speed dial, Carla picked up on the third ring and said she'll be there in ten. Rushing back to Buck I found that he was still heavily in the grips even though it's been about 5 minutes.</p><p>"Too long!"</p><p>I said once against out loud, this time a bit louder than before.</p><p>I went back to monitoring Buck and prayed Carla made it before ten minutes.</p><p>And by God she was. She made it here half the expected time. I saw from the open blinds, that I forgot to close, her hop out of her and haul ass to the front door, after she unlocked it with her personal key.</p><p>"Eddie!"</p><p>She called out.</p><p>"In here!"</p><p>I called back.</p><p>She ran around the corner of the living room and saw Bucks fit slowing down and me probably looking petrified.</p><p>"I'll stay here with Christopher and explain to him ... something in the morning, while you get him to the hospital. Now!"</p><p>That's all I needed to spring into action.</p><p>I grabbed my phone that was discarded on the ground, my hoodie and a pair of sweats and flung myself into them, since I was still in my boxers.</p><p>I went back to where Buck was and found that he was laying still; he was going into the post seizure phase and would be asleep. Hence why I wrapped him up in the comforter, picked up in a bridal carry and took him to the hospital where he should've been all along.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. An arrest has been made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who's ready to find out whats wrong with Buck in the FINAL CHAPTERR?!!!...Okay sorry I'll calm down.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucks POV</p><p>I slowly open my eyes to see sunlight lighting up the room. 'Where am I ?' I thought. I used my other senses and heard the beeping noises, and the usual chatter of a hospital. 'Ugh, great, I'm in a hospital." I thought sullenly. But something is different, I didn't wake up, sure sore as hell, but not in excruciating pain. Once my eyes finally focused they automatically saw a window over toward my right. My head was leaned that way, and felt to be propped up in the back by something. I looked out of the window that was showing the beautiful sky. It was cloudy but the rays of sunshine that peeked between them, illuminating the hospital room was gorgeous. Next thing I noticed was a reading Eddie. I must not have made any noise when I woke up since he hasn't acknowledged me. so I rasped out a</p><p>"Hey Ed's"</p><p>licking my lips and swallowing due to the severe dryness.</p><p>This had Eddie throwing the book in the seat and hovering over me instantly. Sitting down he grabbed hold of my hand and used his other to hold my cheek and rub his thumb along it.</p><p>"How are you feeling? Is there anything I can get you? Are you in any pai-"</p><p>"Eddie I'm okay. Really. Just a bit sore and a minor headache."</p><p>I cut in reassuring him quickly.</p><p>He heaved out a deep breath and shook his head smiling softly, bringing my hand up to his lips and pressing a gentle kiss.</p><p>I smiled back, but let it drop when I realized something.</p><p>"Wait, what happened?"</p><p>Eddie gave me a bewildered look and asked</p><p>"You don't remember?"</p><p>"No the last thing I remember was throwing up that delicious grilled cheese."</p><p>I said trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>"Buck baby that was three days ago."</p><p>Eddie told me the crease in his brow deepening.</p><p>shocked I didn't know what to say so I just looked at him with a slightly open mouth.</p><p>Eddie then went into the story of me being so hot that I turned the air all the way up. he even told me about a nose bleed, and another seizure.</p><p>"Shit."</p><p>I whispered.</p><p>Eddie nodded in response.</p><p>I went to look around the room, to try and process what I was just told when out of nowhere Eddie said</p><p>"No, No don't move your head, you'll mess up the tube."</p><p>"What?! there's a tube in my head? what for? what's wrong with me?"</p><p>I fired off.</p><p>"Okay Buck I need you to stay calm. I'm not telling you unless you are. okay?"</p><p>I gave a brief squeeze of our conjoined hands.</p><p>"Okay, you had a hemorrhagic stroke or a brain bleed. It was caused when you hit your head, apparently really hard, back on that one call with the collapsed building. Because we didn't come in right away the blood circulation in your brain got cut off which led to a mini stroke, thankfully, due to the deprivation of oxygen, hence the seizures and symptoms. So when that doctor and nurse released you I was unaware that you needed to be elevated at all times, and probably made it worse."</p><p>He said looking down toward our hands, his hand on my cheek sliding off and Into his lap.</p><p>"Hey... you... didn't... know"</p><p>I told him, putting emphasis on every word.</p><p>He squeezed my hand and continued.</p><p>"Anyways after the seizure and nose bleed at home I just picked you up and took you to the hospital. Here they performed a clipping, which means they had to perform brain surgery, and place a clip in the bulge to seal it off so it wouldn't bleed again. Now you have a tube in your head to drain some of the excess fluid and a nasal canal so you can restore some of the oxygen in that big head of yours"</p><p>He said with a big grin on his face.</p><p>Our laughing hot interrupted by a</p><p>knock knock</p><p>"Yeah come on in!"</p><p>Eddie called out pulling himself together a little bit.</p><p>When the door open I was surprised to see the one and only ... nurse Janet with a big, bright smile on her face.</p><p>"Hey guys, hey Buck how are you doin?"</p><p>She asked nonchalant, still the smile plastered in her face.</p><p>Eddie immediately got up and gave her a big ol' bone crushing hug.</p><p>"I thought they transferred you to another floor?"</p><p>He asked once he finally let her out of the bear hug.</p><p>"I was but I got transferred back after i brought to the medical boards attention what he was doing."</p><p>She nodded her head towards the window in look and see kind of way.</p><p>You look out into the front of the hospital to see two police cars hauling out a old man in a doctor's coat who looked alot like Bucks old doctor and Nurse Brandy in tow behind him.</p><p>"Is that..."</p><p>Eddie asked and Janet replied with a nod.</p><p>"They are being charged with Unethical Behaviors and Malpractice and patient abuse. They both will never work in another hospital in this state again."</p><p>She says with so much smugness but underlying joy.</p><p>Eddie goes to hug her again and I think I heard him whisper a quiet</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>To which she said</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>I watched the cop car pull off.</p><p>My attention was brought back to the room when Janet said</p><p>"Oh yeah I almost forgot... You are now looking at the charge nurse of this very second floor!"</p><p>She said giving a little fake hair flip and giggling.</p><p>"Aye congrats!"</p><p>"congratulations Janet!"</p><p>we both said in unison.</p><p>She stayed and talked for a little bit, but got interrupted when a young fair toned nurse came with an emergency and Janet was off like a light, after she said a quick goodbye and said she'll be by later.</p><p>Still smiling Eddie came over back to his seat on the bed and leaned over me, his hand rubbing softly around the tube.</p><p>"So how do you feel now?"</p><p>He whispered.</p><p>"Happy."</p><p>I replied softly</p><p>and he asked again</p><p>"How happy?"</p><p>I pulled him down a little bit to bring our lips together a deep kiss and said</p><p>"Very."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: AHHHHHH THE STORY IS FINALLY FINISHED</p><p>thank you all for being so so so patient with me.</p><p>I am looking to write another story but this time I want it to be shassie (Shawn x Lassiter) from pysch.</p><p>please review what you thought about it and like and bookmark and everything.</p><p>comment if you want me to do another buddie story or another fandom.</p><p>I love you all and thank you, look forward to writing for you again.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>